


My Mistakes Started With You!

by SeliaHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Added characters cuz I love the whole cast, Bullying, Dating, Era is possessive in a way, EraXeha vs XigHa, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, I made them twins, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ratings may change, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Crush, Vulgar Language, Xeha being naive, Xeha changes, alchohol, grandpappy Xehanort, pinning, slowburn, tags will be added later, who will win? Love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliaHearts/pseuds/SeliaHearts
Summary: On the contrary, the raven did agree with his silver haired friend. “You always seem to have the same syndrome. What? Does it run in the family?” He replied with the same amount of cockiness and attitude. It was the same foreplay they’d have before going down to real importance. Not that Xeha was really expecting to run into him this early.*On hold*





	1. Mistake number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all,  
> New readers and old friends!  
> Thank you for picking this up!  
> I’m so happy :D
> 
> Edit: I also wrote this in Wattpad for format purposes. If you’re interested, it’s of the same title by the same creator (me)

The story was perfect. Mostly because Xeha thought it was. The edginess, dark humour, unexpected climax and finally the unhappy ending. Surely, it was relatable in somewhat’s standards. Now all he had to do was add on the finishing touches. Grammar, spelling, all the visible critical mistakes he hadn’t noticed while writing. Just before continuing his work, he took a glance at the beeping clock next to him. His tired eyelids rose a little when he realised the time. It was about 4 a.m. when he finally realised he’d been burning the midnight oil working on this god forsaken story. As he leaned back on his chair, he took off his glasses and pinched the space between his eyes. Sighing, then stretching out his whole body where he sat. 

“Sleep’s overrated anyways.” Blinking his eyes several times to test wether or not he’d fall asleep anytime soon. ‘Still not that tired, maybe I should go for a walk?’. After a moment of debating if he should risk himself getting caught by his grandfather for staying up so late ‘or waking up early if he’d ever assumed’, he was already at the door. 

Coat ‘check’, socks and shoes ‘check and check’. He wasn’t planning on touching anything covered in snow, so gloves weren’t necessary. Going out this early in the morning before sun rise won’t hurt anybody. He would just be out for a moment before anyone in the household realise. ‘Just a quick walk’ he thought, justifying that nothing could go wrong from just a small jog. There wasn't any school that morning, so it won’t be such a big deal if he just slept in after breakfast.

Upon opening the door that made the oh so squeaky, lack of grease sound, the night wind that blew through the slight door crack gave him the first taste of sweet mother nature. The one he avoided at all cost by barricading himself in his own room. “Okay then. Let’s go.” 

Just as he suspected, the sun had yet to rise and the air was a freezing cold. It made him feel shivers crawl up his spine. ‘What was it? December?’ He held himself together not wanting to tumble all over the place just because of the north pole in his backyard.

Walking over towards the the wooden fence, he simply opened the the door and he was met with a slightly snowy street. He stuffed his hands into his pockets when he felt the cold risen there. ‘Maybe I should’ve worn muffins.’ There was no point of turning back now, so he made his way down the narrowed path along the streets.

The neighbourhood felt like a ghost town at the dead of night. At the most on normal days, it was quieter. More peaceful. Noting that only a few people from his school lives here. Which included him and- “Xeha?”. At the sound of his name being called, his eyes lifted from the slim path to a boy covered from head to toe with warm clothing. He was around Xeha’s height, maybe a bit shorter.

His face was barely visible, alas the winter hat and scarf that covered only but his eyes. At first, Xeha failed to recognise him from sight but it was unlikely for a stranger to even know him. His best guess was the only person other than his family to even remember his name.

“Well that’s my name, Era. What in the world are you doing around this hour?” Coming closer to the heavily clothed boy, he had to bend a bit of his body forward to get a good look at him in the eye. There was no bother asking why he’d been so overly dressed this early in the morning. Knowing perfectly how low Era’s tolerance were to the cold.

“Well, I knew you’d be here despite your granddad grounding you for it.” The old coot however, had more of a name than Xeha could get from winning an essay writing competition. Everybody knew who Master Xehanort was, the next best thing were his twin sons. One that happens to be the father of a total nobody.

The urge to roll his eyes out hoping he’d see his brain at the back caught him. At least he’d knew he had some. Which he’d also noticed he made Era chuckle from his eye rolling movement. “Hey! What are you laughing at?” 

Era continued to chuckle through his warm knitted scarf. “Your face!” He pointed at his in a humorous gesture. “Well at least I don’t have a stick up my ass, huh?” Xeha cocked his body straight up and lightly placed both his hands on his hips. Confidence wasn’t a stranger when it came to these sorts of accusations. Especially coming from Eraqus. Who abundantly filled the air with more laughter. Still, he was a bit strange sometimes enough to even leave a garboil look on Xeha.

On the contrary, the raven did agree with his silver haired friend. “You always seem to have the same syndrome. What? Does it run in the family?” He replied with the same amount of cockiness and attitude. It was the same foreplay they’d have before going down to real importance. Not that Xeha was really expecting to run into him this early.

Nor was he expected to narrow down a look of annoyance this early too. “Hey! What do you mean-hmp!” A scarf was quickly wrapped around his neck until it covered half his face. Noted that it also smelled like fresh baked cookies. “Grandma’s visiting?” Even though his voice was off and muffled, he knew Era heard the tease.

Eraqus only chuckled and ignored that statement and got to his point. “Didn’t bother getting a scarf out of that awful pile of laundry again. This is what I’m talking about.” Abruptly he turn completely the opposite direction and cocked his head to give Xeha a full view of his smug response. “Stick stuck up you’re butt?” He taunted as Xeha had just stood still.

Predictably, Xeha was ready to clobber the life out of Era as he attempted to jump him. That was when the other shoved a sealed letter onto his face. Evidently it was slapped right onto his nose. “Ow! What gives?”

Jokes were over. And so were the foreplay, as the mood turned serious when Xeha saw Era’s head was down facing the hard cobblestone. Xeha held onto the letter, then finally looked at it. Then finally understanding the slight change as his grey eyes swapped from the letter to his friend.

No, he wasn’t shocked. To be fair, he saw this coming but knew truly how hopeful his friend had been for him. “Eraqus, it’s okay. I’ll just try again-“. Surprisingly, Eraqus found his voice to protest. “I don’t think you’d wanna waste your time on them. You’ve sent your stories countless of times and they still rejected you. You’ve fixed everything they deemed flawed and it’s still not enough! Why do you even-“

“Because I want to, Era!” he said sternly. Facing Eraqus’ venting demands and standing for his own choices. Slowly, his features softened and he let out a huffing breathe. “I want people to read my stories and enjoy them. But I’ll see to this” he gestured to the damned thick letter, “and ask Mr. Eden what he thinks.” He made sure to give Era at least a reassuring smile. Noting that this wasn’t a big deal.

“I’m sorry, Xeha. All this fuss so early. I was actually planning on giving it to you later but-“ he felt a palm on the right of his shoulder. “There’s no time like the present my friend.” Lastly, he put it off with a big smile.

Finally, Eraqus returned the smile. When all that drama had cooled down in the matter, Xeha looked back at the letter. “Wonders me what they’re complaining about this time. Huh! Eden will give me an earful.”

Taken back by the suspicious look Era had suddenly threw him, he cocked up an eyebrow. “What?”. Era looked away from his questioning friend and tried a graceful swayed. “Oh nothing,” though Xeha could definitely sense the malice, “I for one, think your writing is great, but apparently ‘you’ need an excuse to see Mr.Eden.” He pointed an accusing finger at Xeha.

Abruptly, Xeha made the effort to loudly clear his throat to avoid the heat that was mercilessly running up his face and to throw off Eraqus’ ridiculous superstition. “Well, he has been helping me a lot with it. Of course I’m supposed to seek his help. Besides, he’s our ‘teacher’” Xeha sent him an equal look of glee.

Deciding to ignore the unconvinced scoff he received, he turned to move them to other discussions. While they were still together at this rare time.

“Well whatever.” Taking the gloved hand of his friend, he guided them to a different area. “Where are you taking me, Xeha?” Now, it was his turn to chuckle. Barely turning but he knew Era could hear him. “You know where!”

When they arrived, it had been an abandoned playground. The area was awfully neglected, with the snow almost covering the entire ground. Monkey-bars with only a few bars left. The swing set looking so rusty it would break. The slides were filled with holes.The field full with snow covered over grown grass. None of the apparatus were even safe for kids to use anymore. Yet, nobody had bothered to do anything about it. 

Reasons hadn’t mattered, they never did because to Xeha and Era, this was their sanctuary. Nobody came here but them. And since the whole residence were filled with workaholic adults, it was really just for them anyways.

Xeha still had a handful of Era’s soft muffins. He pulled them towards the tallest slide. “But Xehaa! It’s like an hour before sun rise”. Regardless, they were already on top before they could debate anything. With that Era let out a sigh of defeat. While Xeha just chuckled in victory as he hugged the heavily clothed arm. 

“Aww, come on Era. It’s usually the sunset. Rarely we get to watch it rise.” Nothing Era could do would stop Xeha if he was determined. So, he just followed his demands as his arm was being snuggled like by an oversized kitten. “The sun isn’t even up yet- Are you cold?”

Concern for the other’s well being, he considered taking off one of his coats. “Nah, I’m quite comfortable like this.” With that Era pushed the decision for later and instead let the other snuggle up him arm. “Then don’t blame me if you freeze to death.”

He noticed the other puff up a cheek and lightly heard mumbles of ‘you’re such a jerk sometimes.’

“Only sometimes hun.” He laughed it off.

Then having some of more things to talk about, like how much of a pain school’s gonna be the next day, the good and the bad. Good; when the nerd next to him finally gets to see his favourite teacher after only two days apart. Bad; when hell breaks, as freshmen gets put in their place by the Queen Bee on the first day. 

If Jennifer Mckenzie were to ride a BMW, pressing the oil paddle with her high heeled boots, it’s better for even the police to get out of the way. For their own sake since she apparently have power on their own insurance. The chick was seen as flawless. A pictured goddess of the school, no, maybe the whole city. 

But she didn’t exactly mattered to them. As long as their not the victims of her car crash, they were safe from her peripheral view.

All that chitter chatter finally got Xeha to fall sleep on Era’s shoulders. Peacefully he purred like a sleeping Cheshire cat waiting to pounce him if he’d dare let himself be off guard. Sighing, Era thought to himself if he’d know Xehanort that well to predict such movements. They were best friends after all. The best guess Era could make up for was as long as it’s them against the world, everything will go fine. 

As long as NOTHING changes, everything will remain the same. 

He smiled at the thought of being like this forever. And how naive and regrettable it will be.

After a few deep thought moments, he saw a small glimpse of light crept up from the horizon. Quickly he woke up the sleeping silver head next to him. “Xeha.” Softly at first. “Xehanort!” Then began the wild shaking. 

“Uuhu! I’mupimupwhodied? Oh, it’s just you.” Letting out a big yawn, and allowing his retinas to readjust to his surroundings, he finally remembered where he was. Adding the note he was wearing a scarf and extra coat that wasn’t his. 

Finally he took in the sight of that perfect sunrise. He smiled. Again, he let a tired yawn and leaned his head against Era’s shoulders. “Don’t you wish these moments would last forever?” Eraqus’s suddenness took him a moment into reality. Would he wish it? Yes. Did he realise how temporary it was? Also yes. In deep thought, Xehanort knew these moments only last in the present. And he’d doubt they’d have them again. It would only be wishful thinking. Alas to just satisfy Eraqus’ question, he decided to push those thoughts away and ignore the justification of his opinions. “Yeah, I kinda do.”


	2. Mistake number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeha seemed to be unable to get a certain someone off his mind. So, he’s gonna pay a good price for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming back. :D  
> Sorry it took awhile for me to edit this.
> 
> EraXeha / Xehaqus shippers where you at! <3
> 
> Lots of love

“Where in tarnations have you been?!” 

The back door of the kitchen closed with a click, as the boy entered. Though despite his cool outer features, he felt a cold shiver down his spine as he was greeted by his grandfathers angry void. 

Maybe he should’ve thought twice before leaving then coming back later than planned. ‘This was all because Eraqus didn’t wake me up!’ He mentally scowled. Now wasn’t the time to be blaming who. There was a very pissed old man in front of him, who happen to be his crippled grandfather and a retired businessman. Oh boy, he was getting an earful in early in the morning.

“I, uh, I was... I went jogging. You know... never skip legs day.” Xeha tried to leech onto the walls in hope of reaching the stairs. Just hoping he’d avoid a long ass lecture from the old man. “That’s no excuse to run into the streets like that! It’s cold, what if you get sick? Ditzy dally and a car might make road kill out of you! Do you even know how many drunktards there are? What if-“ and there he goes, well, couldn’t say he didn’t try.

His grandfather had a habit of many a big deal out of the smallest things. Heck! He’d accuse powder for crack any day if it were to make an example how horrible the world is out there and that misfortune is like a curse to this family. 

Even throughout his paranoia of building a successful business, he’d still manage to emphasise his ‘PTSD’. It’s as if the man had gone to war at some point.

“Give the kid a break, dad”

By the kitchen counter, he’d hadn’t noticed the tall, lang silver haired down to the waist and pull back to expose his forehead , noted wearing an ugly sweater that he got for Christmas, leaning forward while sipping a cup of coffee. 

That’s right, it was still the holidays, of course he’d be home. His uncle, Ansem, though seldom at home but still manages to keep grandpa from having the family antagonise the whole world, made this house more of a home since his mother left and grandma died. “Remember when I skipped leg days? I looked like a popsicle with two sticks” he chuckled to himself and nudge his head to the side. Directly towards the flight of stairs that grandfather always complains about. Won’t the crook just admit that he already has osteoporosis?

Either way it was signal for Xeha to escape while grandfather was distracted. “You do realise that you still do, right?” Good! The old man had forgotten all about him now. Slowly, he slipped away and ran up the stairs. Back into the caves he calls his room.

As always, the door slammed shut behind him. Leaning against the wooden plain, he slid down until he was sitting on the carpet covered floor. Hadn’t taken his coat off, he dug into the pockets in search of that rejection letter.

Holding up that letter, he let out a sigh of defeat. Not one for counting, he now didn’t know how many times he’d tried. ‘Probably a billionth!’ Sighing again, he reluctantly got up and went to his desk.

He felt a migraine coming as he hung his head down with both arms. Every single time he submitted his idea, they return it in denial. No editor want his works apparently. Maybe he should give up.

[ There’s still some fixing you need to do. Nah, don’t worry. You’ll get there soon]

Mr. Eden

His english teacher. The man who’s been encouraging him to engage in writing, and submitting his stories. On second thought, he wasn’t just any teacher. He was closer than that. They had more in command than anyone who’d ever get in between them. This, this made Xeha feel nothing like he’d ever felt with anyone else. Special. And it all started at a party. It was a bit surprising that a teacher was invited. Though, Xeha was pretty sure he was the only one who recognised him. Darn was it cute when he tried to blend in.

That night, he seemed to only be there just for the sake of being invited! He wasn’t even talking to anybody. More likely, that night he was more into avoiding everyone and keeping out of the spotlight. That is, until Xeha decided to approach him.

~*~

The place was crowded. Bodies pressed against one another until there were barely any space to move. That didn’t stop those sweaty teenagers from partying the night away. This is what happens when you invite the whole school and cramp them all in one box.

Xeha himself didn’t know why he was even there. He barely knew anybody there. Era didn’t want to come. So now be felt like an idiot because he ended up in the corner by all this heat. No one to talk to, dance with. Everyone was just grinding on each other and Xeha didn’t want to be part of that.

Then, he saw someone that he did was interested in. Someone, who might actually like his company. Other than Era of course but that was different. Era didn’t enjoy what he did. But Mr. Eden sure did. 

The unnoticeable teacher was standing at another corner of the room. A paper cup, probably ‘punch’ in one hand while the other was in his pocket. He looked absolutely different here compared at school. Black locks were styled differently, curtained by the side of his face rather than pulled charmingly back. Probably to cover some of his face, ‘cute’ Xeha thought. His attire was rather impressive as well, for a disguise maybe. A white shirt and black vest that matched with a black tryleon. He wasn’t talking to anybody. Just standing there, ignored by the rest while swirling his cup. ‘I wonder what he’s thinking about’ Xeha liked to fantasies what it’d be like if he’d the courage to follow his emotions. ‘Would he ever notice that I like him?’ ‘Like’ wasn’t the word but maybe one day someone will show that to him. One day...

Click!

“EVERYBODY ON THE DANCE FLOOR!”

The DJ started and that was when he realised he needed to move. Literally move and walk straight ahead. Towards his target. Nobody seems to be bothering so, might as well do what he really wants for once. Though he’d have an excuse this time, being barely intoxicated. He swayed his way, removing his damned glasses along with unbuttoning a few buttons under his neck. Maybe loosening the shoulders on his jacket, just to show a bit more surface.

Next thing he knew, they were dancing like drunk teenagers. Mr. Eden with his white shirt half done and vest winding to his sides. The man acted like a normal teenager despite being more than 5 years older than him. Even their conversation was quite a blur at the time after the night ended but Xeha was pretty sure it went like “Underage drinking?” Mr. Eden cocked a line on his forehead. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Maybe Xeha was too carefree at the time. A life without caring about the consequences to your actions. Just going for yourself and not think about others. Well, at that time, it was like that. This party wasn’t as disappointing as his life had been. There was finally ‘someone’!. And that someone had made a move he’d not expect to receive while they danced in the crowd of people.

Maybe he swayed his hips and got over the moon to quickly to process it or maybe he didn’t mind and actually liked it. 

The hat wasn’t on his head anymore. To be more specific, it was brought down to cover half of both their faces when the grey eyed man came closer. Then landed his lips onto his. Just to a second, Xeha felt everything stop. The noises around him were muted, along with the people who froze in place. It was only but a slight peck, maybe even a brush, but it made his own grey eyes widen. Air wasn’t filling his lungs fast enough and his heartbeat was starting to squeeze. Though in a sunset light, it was as if he was watching an actual sunset. But in was in his chest or mind that the heat of that environment was rushing through his veins. And all that happened in just a second.

Then the alcohol took over after it seemed that his body wasn’t properly functioning. A mischievous Cheshire’s grin appeared at the corner of his mouth and he swayed his way closer. Trying, but probably hopeless cause of the drink, to be as sly and flirtatious as possible. “My, now what’s this about?” His fingers tapped up the man’s nape. Not before after he nodded at the hands that held his waist. “I won’t tell if you won’t”.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

~*~

He jolted up until he stood from his desk when he heard the soft knocking on his door. The clock struck a minute and he noted the hour as it was almost the afternoon. Straying other thoughts aside, he went to open the door. 

The man on the other side looked a lot like himself. If he were ever taller, broader and more muscular. Even his hair was dealt a bit different with long strands of silver hair framing his face. And dressed to kill like a Mafia. Though, he’d always thought those gold eyes would look at him with a bit felt force. Now, he’d believe he was seeing things. Quickly, he readjusted his glasses. 

Then, he heard a sigh. Disappointment? He wasn’t sure for now. Everything was still quite groggy. “Son, why aren’t you ready yet. We’re going for an outing.” It was the same old, same old with his father, Xemnas. A proud and he means very proud businessman that would fit the part in no matter what situation. ‘Even when she left’.

Having his arms crossed over his chest and leaned over the door frame, he asked “and where are we going?” He wasn’t amused. All because, he was anything but everything like his father. On second thought, his whole family. His ancestors are probably just as disappointed as he was. 

Somewhere, “Twink!”

This, Xeha could feel the mockery up in the havens. His father was just as unamused as he was but that didn’t get through him. “I’d like you to come with me for my own physical lessons. You know, family bonding.”

“Didn’t uncle Ansem tell you I already went jogging?” He really didn’t want to go there, he’d imagine it yoga with a bunch of old-. “Well, we could always go out. And get you some-“. “I think all my clothes are just fine.” He interrupted.

There was a long pause in the middle. Neither deciding wether to continue this conversation or not. Alas, Xemnas released a heavy sigh. Looking down onto his child and thinks about what will become of him at this rate.

Xeha only stood giving his father a stale face. This wasn’t the first nor will it be th last that they’d be like this. Bickering over inevitable situations that’ll get neither of them no where. At some point, Xeha felt sorry for the man to be left with a son like him. Wonders tell why he decided to keep him in the first place, after that woman left. 

The taller man stood closer until he could place a consoling hand on the boy’s shoulder. Xeha on the other end felt the worry through the grip. “I just want us to spend more time together.” Why was beyond Xeha’s ego to answer. “You need to get out more and out of this cave you call your room. Hang out with your friends. Go do what most teenagers do instead of locking yourself in.”

The teenager sighed. Closing his eyes shut in a moment to input what his father just said. Then he held the hand on his shoulder, “Dad, first of its the room I call a cave.” Xemnas chuckled slightly and infected Xeha in some sort. “Second, I don’t think I’m ready to go out yet. Not that I don’t want quality family time. I just have somethings to settle first.” He stopped, that telling Xemnas that was all he had to say.

“And you do that ‘all’ in your room?” He tried to see beyond where his teenager stood. “Yup! Yup! Nothing to see here, dad!” Xeha flabbergasted, trying to block off any view his father could get of his messy room.

“You know, you really should clea-“  
“Yeah!yeah! I’ll do it later!” 

Xemnas chuckled again, and ruffled his son’s head of messy hair. “If you need anything, and I mean ‘anything’, you come find me, understood?”

For a moment there, he was a bit of expecting something else. Blinking a lot, he nodded. “Yes, sir!”. When the man had gone down the stairs and now out of sight, he let go of the breath he’d been holding in relief. Then went back into his room. 

The house was probably gonna be empty soon. With his father announcing a ‘family outing’ it was probably just a family time before I go on an overseas trip. This always happens, so he’s used to it by now. 

He’s used to having people disappearing from his life at one moment and having to either come back or not. For the sake of his own time bombing emotions, he’d try not to get attached. 

Yet, for some reason, after the last party ended and they went back to school per usual. Mr.Eden seemed to be avoiding any mentions of that night. He might’ve been drunk. Well, both of them were but Xeha remembered. Still, he wouldn’t bother bringing it up for the sake of keeping his favourite teacher. 

So everything went back to normal as if that night had never happened. For now, he thought it would best put it aside and focus on his main goals now. 

“Aghh! That story, Mr.Eden’s gonna be super disappointed.”

For now, the least he could do was make him proud. So he won’t give up. Not when everything was just getting started.


	3. Mistake number 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’re just somethings you don’t want to hear. Xeha would need some time to himself later.
> 
> Warning  
> ~ none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for coming back to read the next chapter! <3  
> Your support is very appreciated!  
> I’m so glad that the number of Xehaqus/EraXeha fics are increasing! :D  
> But that’s doesn’t mean that I won’t contribute!
> 
> Anyways before I start rambling, enjoy the chapter

How would Xehanort put this? A haven for the somebodies, like the popular and cunning kids or an absolute hell pit for the losers and nobodies. ‘Which I happen to be the anotomy of.’ That was school. Painful, heart wrenching, 7 days a week of school. 7 days of the same people making him feel like trash without even trying.

It was morning. The sun was almost up and he was getting ready for the first day of the semester. Yippe... First thing in the morning and he already feels like trash....

‘Hooray for me and my negativity’ his eyes narrowed down to the letter in his hands. How did he manage to get up every morning when he knows the disappointment he’d get from Mr. Eden? Not as if it were new news to him, no, this was actually their regular foreplay before they get to the main course. That is if Xeha ever manages to make do conversations about that party. Just as he thought, Brain seemed to be avoiding that topic as best as that teacher could.

The house was the same as it always was when the holidays ended, empty. Ghostly if Xeha could put it. Anybody would believe that this was an abandoned mansion up the hill that was also apparently haunted. ‘Or a cult’s headquarters but who am I to think otherwise. At least Uncle Ansem made a bit effort’ in making sure this place ‘looked’ alive to the least. 

Making his way down stairs as he caressed through the fine wooded rails. The pictures that decorated the walls told a thousand tales. Most that Xeha never bothered to take interest in because, why would he? He barely cared about himself, so there was no reason to hinder with other troublesome stories.

However, as fair as he could care, he took note of his looks. Strolling along the hallways, he reached the end where a wall covered by a huge mirror hung. 

Direly fixing a bit of his side bangs and how his hair was styled naturally. Speaking of natural, even the tan of his skin could barely cover the hideous freckles that swarmed across his nose. 

‘You ever thought about covering them up with makeup if you hate them so much?’

Like always, his fathers advice fell on deaf ears. No, of course he wouldn’t wear makeup. It was a waste of time and besides, there was no reason to why he’d wear them for.

‘Are you trying to turn the boy into a-‘

The grey in his eyes couldn’t stand not to move at ever of his grandfather’s complaints. Even when it came to what he wore, the old man always had something to say. That also includes his own father.

‘Don’t you think the colours you wear are too.... dull? Ever thought of wearing brighter colour instead?’

‘Striped long sleeves and a jacket? Isn’t that too out dated?’

‘The boy wishes to be a convict, so let him. It’s better than allowing him to go in a whore’s uniform.’

At this point, Xeha could barely fathom how he was able to live with them for 17 years by now. God helped him with the way he was. Well, he was still ‘him’. At least the cheap jeans serve right under his granddad’s radar.

Busy adjusting his everyday moderate outfit. There was a knock on the door, and he knew very well who would come here this early in the morning.

After the click as the door opened, Xeha had on his all to knowing face as his best friend waited under the porch. Leaning over the frame with his arms crossed. “Era, what did I tell you? The kitchen’s back door is always open.” The silver haired boy sighed. All to knowing, the curled raven rolled out his eyes.

“Don’t you think it’s pretty dangerous for it to be opened all the time.” Pretentiously, he tried to look his friend in the eye. Xeha never really took account to his own safety. Sure these streets weren’t any real danger but it’s better safe than sorry.

“Don’t blame me. I wasn’t the one who left it unlocked.”

“Well, if you know it’s unlocked, maybe you should lock it before leaving. You know, before you get robbed?”

Eraqus quirked up a brow as the other avoided any eye contact.

“Fiiiiine mom! I’ll lock the stupid door” huffing loudly, he stomped all the way back to the kitchen after shoving his bag against Eraqus’ chest.

“You are such a brat sometimes.” Eraqus grunted. Still he hugged his best friends bag while he waited for him at their front house’s lawn. Merely he puffed at how stubborn the guy was. Though he also added how nice his bag smelled. ‘Just like him.’ Quickly after he shoved the thought down the toilet with Xeha’s poor attitude.

He walked all the way here everyday only to be greeted by a salty brat. Maybe that was why he kept coming back. Oh there he goes again! In hopes of distracting himself, he admired the lovely garden Xeha’s uncle worked hard on.

Then he heard the front door shut that made him turn that way. He was greeted by a grinned Xeha who looked his way, finding it funny how annoyed he was that morning.

“You are the absolute worst, Xe!”  
“Oh yeah? So what of it?”  
“You’re a brat!”  
“But you love me anyways~”

That last statement was meant to be a joke. A simple tease best friends always shared. And for years, it had been until Eraqus found out about the boy’s slight crush on their teacher. Since then, he did his best to act as if nothing has changed due to that knowledge.

Quickly, he pushed away those bad thoughts to focus on his best friend that he’d always walked to school with. Xeha was apparently talking about how he should break that huge freaking mirror down their hall.

“Wouldn’t that bring you bad luck.”

Era slightly pushed his sides with his own.

“You shouldn’t believe in superstitions Era. It’s already troublesome knowing most of them.”

He didn’t stop there, Xeha always had more to say when it came to his own life. “Besides, my life is already as bad as it is.”

Era’s brows slowly knitted together, his eyes slightly widen at that statement and he almost stopped. If it weren’t for how well he knew Xeha. 

“Hey, it’s not all that bad. You got me” silence, he tried to look for an extra solution. “And there’s Mr. Eden!” He wondered if he’ll ever start to hate mentioning that teacher one day. Because right after he said his name, Xeha turned away to hide the embarrassing rash coming up. 

Anything that helps him from hurting himself, Eraqus will make do.

Thus the further they walked, the faster they caught the bus and arrived at school. Since they had separate classes that morning, Xeha hurried towards his locker because his classroom was further down the hall. 

“Hey Xe! What’s the rush?”

“I just remembered I have biology with Professor Wise this morning.”

Seeing the surprised look his friend had gave noted that he understood what it meant to arrive late to his class. The man was strictly about punctuality and that his students were to arrive 15 minutes earlier than him.

Unfortunate for Xeha, distracted by his own train of thoughts, he ran into something hard! That ‘something’ was the least he’d hope he had to tolerate that morning. The larger teenager looked down on him. Eyes sharp like an ogres’s stare, just like he could visibly make out the puff of huffs the big guy exhaled.

Xeha could feel himself begin to freeze when he was roughly pulled by the neck of his shirt and he cringed when his face was brought closer to the to the dying bad breath. ‘What the hell died in there!’

“Watch it! Nerd! Or you’ll be dead by 3”

Willie Sweeny, the literal ogre of the football team. That jock who didn’t give two shits about who messes with him cuz he’ll beat them up anyways. He had a death glare aiming right at the boy he was lifting up the ground. Xeha tried to look away. His features clearly in discomfort as the giant began to rattle him. He held onto the large hand that grabbed him.

Eraqus’ attempt to break them up was only but ignored and pushed towards the lockers. Xeha heard a banging as the boy’s body hit the metal.

‘This was not how I intended to start my morning!’

“Look, I didn’t mean to run into you....^you walking brick^”

“What did you say! You-“

The buffoon was about to hit him square in the eye. Before his arm was strongly held by another behind him. Expecting the hit that didn’t came, his eyes that were already sealed shut peeked open.

“Hey! That’s enough big guy.”

Instantly he was thrown down and landed on his arse. His neck hurt from being lifted like a rag doll like that. Trying to soothe it by rubbing as Eraqus came running to his side.

“Xeha! Are you okay?” Hurriedly, he tried to get Xeha back on his feet. At least that was before a hand was suddenly handed in front of the boy. 

“You... alright?” A voice came, the same one that had Willie put him down. It sounded somewhat familiar to him. So he looked up with blurred eyes, squinting as the light got caught in his eyes. Eraqus somehow became silent and still. The hand that was offered to him was still there, so Xeha took it and was quickly pulled to his feet. 

“Thanks...” Then his vision cleared and he saw who had helped him.

“No problem!” The voice was in the line of sarcasm and sincerity. The scar present at his left cheek would be the first thing he’d notice. Other than the bandage that wrapped around his forehead. His pointed cheekbones and sharp jaw could cut. And the brown in his eyes stared at Xehanort, catching him staring. A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. “Like what ya see?”

It was clear as day how Xeha’s eyes had widen when he realised. Braig, a top tier student that literally bleed his way to the top, had basically saved him from getting a black eye. “Uh... thanks....”. “You already thanked me cutie.” The wink he shot was like a gunfire. Though, it had Xeha snap out of his trans. Realising that he hadn’t let go of his hands, he pulled away and dragged Eraqus away from the scene. Leaving those two for their own company.

“Come on Era, we’re gonna be late.”

Suddenly, Eraqus walked in front and stopped their steps. “Hey Xeha, what was that all about?”

The deep of his voice showed obvious signs of worry. His face had it written all over. Xeha had to change the subject. “It’s nothing, we shouldn’t.... mind them”

That said, they headed to their respective classes.

~*~

When the time came, Xeha was glad to have survived to his last period that day. Mr. Eden had just assigned them to a group of four people to work with each other for the rest of the semester. “Now, if there aren’t any problems... you are all dismissed” His final words before turning to start packing his items. The hall started clearing as Xeha waited for the perfect moment with his teacher. 

“Oh! Mr. Harts, how can I help you now?” His tone was as cheerful as ever. Hardly ever any creases by his perfect smile. Though, Xeha couldn’t help but notice the tiredness in his eyes that his perfect smile tried to over shadow.

Since neither of them were going to bring it up, Xeha decided he would start and start digging into his bag. He slightly smiled as he held up the letter he received. The light on his teacher’s face quickly dimmed. The man sighed and plopped back onto his chair. A very disappointed look painted over how he previously was. A bit different from how this usually played out every time. The man had his fingers tutting his eyes, not looking at his student as his other fingers tapped his desk.

The silence was killing him, so again Xeha decided to start. “Something apparently didn’t fit. I guess I’ll have to write something that’s more sui-“

“You can’t write, Xehanort” his teacher blankly stated. Leaning against the soft cushion, his fingers were brought over his mouth as he stared emptily at him.

The boy was left in another trans that day. ‘What?’ “What?”.

“I know, I know... I said you had potential and trust me, your writing is fabulous. Your words, vocabulary, grammar everything is perfect!” The enthusiasm in his voice sounded convincing. “But, your stories doesn’t match up to that potential.”

Xeha was confused. Should be feel complemented or not? “What does that mean?” His head tipped slightly as to want an answer from his teacher.

The older raven sighed and picked up a script. He read it aloud, “The geese and the black window. At the end of its tale, you had the geese as a metaphor with how obnoxious a person could get even when their the ‘victim’”.

“It’s an example of how narcissistic people get when their being pitted.”

“And there it is!” The man pointed towards his student. “People don’t want to read these kinds of stories. How about you try writing something with a happy ending instead?”

Xeha looked down. “Or something more interesting?” How could he? Nothing interesting ever happens in his life. Without a response, the teacher sat back and Xeha could swear he heard a very heavy sigh. “You know. We can’t keep meeting like this without progress.”

His grey eyes met with the other’s. “I know, that you’ve been keeping those feelings in tight ropes but I hope you can let go.” ‘He knew?’ His eyes grew size

“Brain-“

“It’s not like there’s any hope in keeping this facade up. I’m tired of this tension between us too, you know?”

The ends of his silver hair felt like standing up. “What are you-“

“You should forget about that night, you know? I should’ve told you earlier before you got the wrong idea. I’m sorry. But Xeha I think it’s time to-“

The door slammed shut before he quickly ran out of the school building to hear what that man had to say. He didn’t wait for Eraqus. He didn’t wait for the bus. Cuz he just kept running like his life was gonna end if he stopped. And for the second time that day, he ran into someone and fell before covering his face.

“Hey! Watch it-“

A shadow covered him from the blinding light. He wanted to continue running but a strong grip held both his wrists and pulled them away from his face. Revealing very hot tears running down red flushed cheeks. Eyes barely covered by the front of his bangs when he noticed they were messy.

“What’s the matter?” Braig’s voice hinted worry. Xeha couldn’t deal with him now, so he pushed him away and resumed sprinting back to his house. “What’s his deal?” A high pitched voice cut through the silence Xeha left. The blonde continued to tend to her mirror as the pink haired male talked to her. “Someone’s probably having a bad day. You know him, Braig.” 

Laurium nudged his friend’s sides to get his attention. “No. Not yet” the so familiar twitch formed the other’s lips. 

When Xemnas had just arrived home, he heard the front door open and slammed shut. His only son running past him without a thought of greeting, into his room locked shut. “Xeha? Xeha! Open this door, right now.” Worry with what has his son so troubled, he’d attempted to unlock the door with the master key before he heard a sniffle of “leave me alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	4. Mistake number 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bid my greatest apologies for the long wait. I am so sorry.
> 
> I’ll try my best to update weekly in like mostly like on the weekends.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and sticking around, lots of love <3

The sound of soft knocking filled the silent emptiness in the room. “Xehanort?” No answer. The voice tried once more. “May I come in?” The muted void was the only reply Xemnas got so he eventually just decided to unlock the door. Obviously, when someone locks their door, they don’t want anybody coming in. ‘It’s almost dinner and this is getting ridiculous’ Xemnas wasn’t one to take lightly when it came to the few moments he was at home.

 

Upon entering the cove, he was unusually greeted with a dark dead silence. Sure the lights were usually dim but this time was a bit different. Not to mention, the room was a mess. More than it usually was. Balls of crumbled up paper were everywhere. Pens and their caps were scattered from each other. The light from Xeha’s computer screen was one of the only light radiating from the darkness of his room. While investigating the room, he finally found his dear son. If he hadn’t squint, he’d probably wouldn’t have noticed him. 

 

Curled in a ball with both his knees brought up to his chest. Smaller than how Xemnas knew he was. His head laid rested on his ankles as half his own features were hidden by a curtain of silver hair. Even though his retinas could barely adjust to the dark lighting of the room, he hadn’t fail to notice the silver mess and tangled hair that needs brushing attention. How this father wished his son would allow him to at least care for it so he could show most of the mount of affection he’d been regularly been rejected. There was no better time than now.

 

“Xehanort, you have to talk to me.” It was a bit difficult to make his own deep voice sound more soft and comforting. While in his efforts to reach Xeha with his words, he walked deeper into the room to find the light switch. He hadn’t even known if Xeha even acknowledged his presence. The flinch he received when the lights were flicked open, should told him something. ‘He needs attention.’

 

Xemnas walked around the mess of the room, seemingly searching for something out of Xeha’s covered vision. His eyes were too blurry from the tears to be able to see clearly. Not even a bit of energy was left if he even tried to stop his father from doing whatever he did. He couldn’t feel anything at this point. How long has he been in this position? Why was his room in the stated that it was? When had he ruined himself like this?

 

Forget.

 

Dump everything that’s hurting him.

 

Just let him be washed over this numbness that was slowly taking over-

 

A soft and gentle tingle, caressed to straighten out the tangles in his silver locks. Brushing lightly but well enough to calm out the wild figure that formed hours ago. Finally, he gave up and lifted his head to stare blankly at his father. Xemnas said nothing but pick up the lose ends of his son’s uncared for hair and brushing it back to get a good look at the boy’s face. ‘He looks tired’ like he’s been crying for a while. Alone in this dark room he’d insisted on locking himself in. If Xemnas hadn’t forced it open. Silently as he thought, he continued to even out his sons hair.

 

The silent stayed between them. Neither making a sound for a while until Xemnas decided to hum quietly as he fixed his hair. “You know how your granddad gets if he ever sees you like this.” A mess. Xeha only but nodded, agreeing with the man. Trying his hardest to avoid a second contact with those softening golden hues.

 

“Why are you even here?” Voice cracked and hoarse which gave off the obvious point Xemnas had first picked up. For as long as he’s known him, as his father, he was never one to openly show any affection. You wouldn’t catch him dead saying affectionate words out in public. Still, he shouldn’t be all that surprised. The man had been trying to fill out the lost of time they both have. Of course, he noticed and did nothing about it. ‘I’m such a despicable person-‘

 

“Because I wanted to invite you down for dinner.” Finished brushing out the last of those out of place locks, he patted the boy down to his back. When Xeha barely gave a response, he tried to muster up the least intimidating smile he could offer. 

 

Still, his son barely reacted.

 

“I’m not hungry, just start without me-“

 

“I also wanted to check on you.”  
Xehanort’s head dropped back onto his ankles while he let out a heavy sigh. Grey eyes dilated with wiry thoughts. Debating wether or not to even continue this conversation anymore. 

 

. The world around him was crumbling. Crashing down on all his hopes that time heals. ‘Who said ‘Time heals all wounds?’ To him, now, that was all full of bull.

 

Xemnas stopped at Xeha’s lack of response. It was as if he was already in his own world, and completely ignoring the man next to him. No matter what he said, the boy stood still. Only changing bits of his position until eventually his father would leave. The same old position he’d always find him in during these types of hours.

 

Curled up in front of his bed. One arm across his ankles while the other was occupied from stalking his phone to just fumbling with his toes. In the current given moment, it was the second. Glancing across the room, he saw the phone lying dead in pieces. Xemnas thought it might’ve dropped from the bed but with the dangerous glasses scattered, it must’ve been thrown with anger. 

 

“Why’d you break your phone, Xeha?”

 

Silence 

 

“I guess that’s not a problem. You had been saying its been lagging.” Trying desperately to turn to the bright side of the issue. A phone wasn’t the problem now. He had to try and console his son with the problem he failed to figure out what. “We’ll just get you-“

 

“I don’t want a new phone” he murmured softly, biting his lower lip to prevent his voice from cracking. Maybe even adding the pressure to feel more pain. He was quivering before he even realised it. Face twisting from sad to angry and just confused at the end. Xemnas was an expert with emotions -he lacked some of his own from time to time- but he knew what misery looked like. This was the first time Xeha ever let it show.

 

Getting up, he did what any father would do. Slowly he pulled the blankets and wrapped it around the shivering child. The temperature was pretty low and looked like he needed it. “Let’s get you out of here” from his depressing room he used to find comfort in. It was time things changed. 

 

Gently he wrapped a strong arm from behind to lift his side and did the same with the other one and slowly guided his son out of his room. In the muted moment while on their way down stairs, Xeha mumbled something barely audible. “Can I skip school tomorrow?”

 

With a low hum, he coddled his child closer towards his middle and nodded slightly. “I’ll call the school. You don’t have to worry.” After that, Xeha didn’t speak until they reached the dinning room. So many empty seats and so few occupied ones. Adding two with their presence. Ansem quickly shot up when he saw Xeha. The boy looked as if he hadn’t seen the sun in months, yet it’s only been a few hours since he suddenly got back from school.

 

His usual glow in his tan skin had dimmed. The grey in his normal bug eyes shrunk and red and puffy all over. Covered in a blanket, he’d assume that his niece may have caught the sniffles. His brother’s expression told him otherwise. “Finally, I thought you two decided to starve” his granddad looked sharply at his son, then glancing down to his grandchild his expression softened. “Now come sit down, before your dinner gets cold.”

 

They sat, ate and cleaned up. The soft blanket left laid on the sofa. Its owner helped rearranging the plates. Quietly, only the sound of plates clacking with each other. On short notice, his father was called back to the office because of some ‘business finance problem’. His uncle accompanied his at this late hour. Busy occupying his mind with his own thoughts, he failed to notice the old man who crept up behind him. “Xeha,”

 

The horsed voice, a result from old age that he so proudly defended, almost had Xeha from crashing forward and dropping the last plate. Pulling back the lost of air, he turned to face his granddad. “Yes?” The aged man looked at him with strict gold eyes, as if he’d order Xeha to jump off a cliff, no questions asked. Well, maybe he was down to that now.

 

“I want you to listen to me, boy” the cliff it is. He didn’t have anything to live for, for the time being 

 

Hunchback, hands behind his back he walked towards the living room and gestured Xeha to follow. Sometimes, Xeha wondered why his granddad never used a cane. They plopped down on the soft cushion and Master Xehanort pulled out a very ancient looking book. “What’s this?” The boy craned his head, never had he ever seen that book before. 

 

“Oh this old dusty thing? It’s the book of prophecies!” he titled that in a very mysterious and ominous tone. Even made Xeha pull back a bit before the old man chuckled continuously. “Ah no my boy, it could be if you feel like repeating history.” He turned back from his grandchild to the old book and beginning to flip the pages. The curious bean he was, he slightly perked up to take a sneak peek of its content. 

 

“Do you know who you were named after?”

 

Xeha quirked a thin brow up and looked at his granddad questioningly. “Uh, you?” For a moment, he thought the old man wanted to gloat.

 

He wasn’t in the wrong though. The old goat chuckled as he began to joyfully accolade ‘the man Xeha was named after’. Pretending it wasn’t really him. “Xehanort H. Agne. What a great man he was” he stared ahead in awed. Godly, Xeha felt embarrassed even if they’re alone. It was unlikely that he’d rather not be seen in public with this cackling narcissistic goat. Though it was mostly likely that his dads would leave him to grand-sit him. 

 

He flipped the pages of the book to show to the child. It was full of old pictures, most in black and white. Looking at the photos, Xeha couldn’t help but noticed the striking resemblance between himself and the boy in the photographs. Filling in the gaps, he could tell who it was.

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea, boy. That’s my twin right there.” That statement had Xeha shot up to look at his still laughing granddad. Occurring to him that he was just joking and that was indeed, Master Xehanort. In his early years, of course. Then it also occurred to him that he’ll eventually go bald- he shooked his head. In denial, he’s gonna need tons of anti hair fall shampoos and conditioners. The thought scared him.

 

Tonight was a very strange night indeed. Xeha barely remembered when it was the last time this old man had a night full of gags. ‘A happy family’ he thought, despite feeling pathetic for his own interceptions of ‘happiness’ or ‘love’. The very thought made him smile a micro bit for the first time that night. Maybe, he could start being a shut in and never see the outside world again.

 

“See here boy. This was my first day in college” the photo roughly showed his grandfather along with a couple of people he didn’t know. They were standing in front of a dorm and his grandfather was carrying his luggage and next to him was another boy, his hair longer, eyes brighter, terrifyingly reminded him of Eraqus. 

 

Why do people from the days look similar to people now?

 

Studying the pictures while his granddad flipped from page to page. It was like going through the story of his life. Then it was suddenly shut closed and handed towards him.

 

The black covered book was placed in his hands as he looked up to the giver. A sincere smile, the brightest if he may. “Here, you may use this as an allusion to your problems. When ever you feel ambivalent, you can come to me if you’re not comfortable sharing it with anyone else.” 

 

Shaking, the old man stood up and started to walk away. “Oh and don’t make an analogy about it. We all make different choices but remember,” he looked back ,”Your heart is the greatest guide you’ll ever have.”

 

Xeha hadn’t squeak a word or remark. It’s just this old crook was very venerable at the moment that Xeha was seeing him in a new light. The normal stringent man was being very sympathetic with him tonight.

 

“In addition, to return my generous favour, I’d like you to follow with your father and uncle tomorrow. Since you’re apparently skipping school.” And that imagine just shattered into a million pieces. Xeha thought, no he swore that he heard his granddad add, ‘freckles youth’ at the end. 

 

Speechless, he was unable to make a remark before the old man walked away. It wasn’t fair that he had no right to lament. So abundantly, he had nothing but a sigh to let out. 

 

Kriiiiiing!

 

What shot him out of his lament state was the obnoxiously loud ringing of the phone next to him. Picking it up, he heard the click at the end.

 

“Hello?”  
“[Xeha?! Oh thank God you picked up! I haven’t been able to reach you and!-]”

 

“It’s fine Era, sorry I worried you” it wasn’t all judicious but he thought he’d avoid the topic that Era was bound to bring up.

 

“[What happened to your phone? I couldn’t call you]”

 

He couldn’t just go, ‘I threw it against the wall because my favourite teacher rejected me’ No, he needed a better excuse to cover it up.

 

“The thing started lagging like crazy so I threw it and it.... broke?” He hope the   
other boy on the line bought it.

 

There was a moment of quiet between them before he heard Era hum. Maybe convinced?

 

“[Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?]”

 

He literally shook and denied Eraqus’ offer. It was late and he didn’t want to bother the other. Besides, he didn’t want Eraqus to see him with how he was at the moment. 

 

“No, you don’t have to” he imagined the hurt expression Eraqus might’ve made. “How about tomorrow? After you come back from school.”

Another brief silent was received but the line was still connected. 

“[Are you not coming to school tomorrow?]”

Hurry up and come up with an excuse.

“I’m kinda feeling under the weather.”

There was a slight ‘Oh’ at the end of the line. Then Eraqus wished him to get well soon and that’s he’ll bring something over tomorrow. The line was cut before Xeha could say anything else.

 

After that talk, he pondered on what else to do. The fireplace kept the milieu warm as he started into it magnificent blaze. Then it ticked in him. Running up stairs and barging into his own room. He started to claim it back and turn this depressing room back into a place he rested. Gathering all of the papers with the litterateur he wrote. Going file by file in his computer and deleting all of his writings. 

 

He rushed back down and threw the papers into the fire. Watching his weakness burn sheets above sheets. The light of the fire brought new light into his eyes. Trying to bath in the light and warmth but he couldn’t help the silent tears that fell. Before going back upstairs and calling it a night. He had a date with his family tomorrow, he needed the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of big words here. I’ll have you know that 2019 is the year of the exam that’ll determine my Uni. So I write fanfics to sharpen my writing skills.
> 
> With that;
> 
> I accept any constructive criticism if required.
> 
> You can be open with me. ^.^
> 
> Oh 
> 
> Here are the other platforms I lurk
> 
> Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/SeliaHearts
> 
> Tumblr :Web resultsSeliaHearts — This is what happens when you give me the... - Tumblrhttps://seliafrickinhearts.tumblr.com › post
> 
> Twitter (Don’t check this out bc it’s full of YMX retweets and that’s all) : Web resultsSeliaHearts (@SeliaHearts) | Twitterhttps://twitter.com › seliahearts


	5. Mistake number 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your father has more fashion senses than you.
> 
> When you look better without your specs.
> 
> When you need a new look to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this came out a day later.  
> But I finally managed to finish it

This so called ‘Book of Prophecy’ was endearingly undermined in his opinion. He’d had thousands of questions after every flip of a page. Dozens of old pictures showing events no one’s ever mentioned of.

 

The bed creaked as he shifted away from the book. Questions flooded his mind, ‘What did grandpa mean by allusion?’ He failed to process the reason he gave the book in the first place. Earlier pages were just bunch of pictures of his grandfather’s back facing an ocean. On a beach, he presumed. Though, never had they ever taken him to one though. 

 

‘I’ve never been to the beach’ he concluded. He pushed back so he was lying on his back on the soft covers. Eyes struck the ceiling as he wondered aimlessly while attempting to follow on the spinning fan. Artificial breeze blowing on his face. This had become a liability for being too inexperienced. No wonder Mr. Eden had rejected his story. 

 

No

 

He didn’t wake up this early to think about that jerk. He shifted his body to the left, now facing the wall. ‘He wasn’t wrong though.’ Frustration burnt his pride, his eyes were dry of tears replacing it was ‘demise’. Both of the palm of his hand were on both of his eyes. 

 

Huffing and puffing for the inevitable was useless. It felt strange now that he’s stopped writing. A whole new schedule was ahead of him, but he didn’t feel as fresh as he expected it to. Grey eyes stole a glance at the empty wooden desk. No papers, no books and no laptop . It didn’t feel right somehow. Totally free from any source of media. ‘Guess dad took my laptop in the middle of the night’.

 

The wall felt more comforting than anything at the moment. He stared at the both of his hands while he laid on his side. So much time and effort wasted on unsuccessful projects, his fingers felt sore and tired. 

 

There was a knock on the door that stopped his train of thoughts. Greeting him outside his door was none other than his father. All suit up in a smart casual getup, not too eye catching but nice to look at nonetheless. At least his sharp features were able to disperse the reality of his old age. No one would guess that he was over 30. “Are you serious?” Creases began to form on his forehead as he’d narrow his sight up and down his son’s smaller figure.

 

From where Xeha was standing, he didn’t blame his father for reacting how he did. Silver strands were sticking up in multiple directions. The neck of his old pyjamas had already fallen off one shoulder. Over all, Xemnas was able to conclude that the boy had just woken up.

 

The tardy boy shrugged of one shoulder, attempting to bring that piece of cloth back properly. “Well...” He couldn’t just blurt out, ‘Grandpa gave me a weird photo book and it kept me up all night’

 

Before he could come up with an excuse, his father was already pushing him into the bathroom and raiding his closet. Ah great! Maybe he should’ve gotten ready earlier. 

 

“I want you to wear these when you come out!” He heard the man right outside the bathroom, along with a slam of his room’s door too. Now he really didn’t have a choice now did he? 

 

~+~

 

“Why are you being so reluctant, Xeha?”

The sound of roaring engines was enough to constrain the lecture that was about to be given by his father. Leaning onto the car’s tinted windows as he tried to find peace in this inevitable ride. Everything felt somewhat out of place. His clothes, -the ones his father had picked out for him- were decent, they were complementary enough to his father’s. Just more casual and less formal(smart). White collared short-sleeved shirt matched with a black tie and a pair of black jeans. They didn’t fit him perfectly, being so old that it’s been years since he lat worn them. Lost and forgotten in the depths of his closet.

‘I should probably clean them out soon’

From what Xemnas had always known about his own son was that he wasn’t all plain sailing with ‘going out’ be it with anybody other than Eraqus. How the raven was even able to pull the child out of his room had Xemnas dumbfounded. He’d catch Xehanort sneaking out a couple times with him too. Realising he’d been pondering too hard on this thought made him feel silly. They were probably just really good friends. Though, when it came to anyone else the boy was uncompromising. It can’t be that Eraqus might’ve been his only friend, right?

Yet the day before, still had his thoughts racing for a conclusion. What had made Xehanort into such a sadden state? Now, Xemnas was a diligent man. He’d think more than twice if he wanted to interfere with his sons life. Despite being incredibly busy, he still noticed some small changes.

He huffed. Was there really nothing he could do to have his own son open up to him? This cast a shadow on his resolve to dissipate the gap of their father-son relationship. Xeha’s silence wasn’t making it better either. While still on the wheel, he stole a glance at his son at the back seat through the front mirror. The boy seemed serene, looking so deep in thought that he may have not heard Xemnas’ question.

“Xeha?”

The sound of his father’s voice pulled him back to reality. He thought he should act more enthusiastic if he wanted to lift this heavy air around them. Last night, he was overly sentimental. Today, he was determined to make a change. Lips forcefully stretched into a wide smile, making his cheeks pull up and his eyes shaped into two crescent. Trying so hard to have more meaningful activities with his family. Especially since Xemnas barely had time and Xeha would decline every offer. Guilt suddenly swarmed but he didn’t let it show just yet. “Yeah, dad?” His voice was softer. Once he’d gotten into the forced smile and thinking about his past actions, he felt more sincere.

 

He should treat his father better. ‘Life would be easier’ he thought.

 

Xeha looked nicer than he’d regularly dress. They should get him more of these kind of clothes. Maybe a visit to the barber for a haircut too. Show more of his face than hide them behind shy bangs. “Where would you like to go first? The mall? Have something you want to buy?” ‘My stylist, that I will definitely drag you to’ he smirked schemingly. Xeha’s never gone on outings with his father for all his teenage life. Despite the fact of complaining how miserably lonely he was at home, “I don’t know”.

 

Right, Xemnas had to do all the planning. Not that he’d mind but he only hoped that Xeha would be more responsive and cooperative if he did. “Alright” he stopped as the traffic lights turned red and he turn towards the back seat for a second. “On one condition.” The grin on his face had Xeha etheric. What was this man up to? “Which is?” 

 

“You follow whatever I do and say, no complaints whatsoever, deal?” 

 

This wasn’t even negotiable, Xeha thought. Well, his grandfather was the one who set up this date. At least he has more than one person blame if anything goes wrong. “Can I at least have a say in taste?” “As long as ‘both’ of us can come to an agreement, then yes.” A light childish groan escaped his throat. “Fine, we have a deal.” 

 

~+~

 

It wasn’t as bad as Xeha expected it to be. On most of their visits to multiple stores, he was able to find outfits that were different to what he’d usually wear. With his fathers thoughts and opinions. ‘Man of the century, they say.’ Currently, they had already shoved most of their bags into the back trunk, and were now taking a break from all that shopping at a cafe nearby. 

 

Xemnas had his attention on a magazine the cafe provided while Xeha went through his new phone. The set up was more complicated than his old one. It made him realise how much more techie and fancier the popular brands were. Noted, he’d been prompt to tons of social media platforms that encouraged him to create an account. “Why would I need an Instagram account?” He flatly says, not a hint of excitement in his voice. He didn’t understand why people were so obsessed with social media. Or was he just too vanilla? His father almost spurted out his coffee all over himself after Xeha’s question.

 

Xemnas’ eyes looked down at his son who’s slumped over the opposite side of the table. Innocently scrolling through his new device after asking his father. The man wasn’t belittling his son, no, but he’d entirely expected Xeha to had already explore the social media more than him. ‘What has he been doing this whole time?’ After a moment of shock, with the same stunned expression made Xeha ask again. “What?”

 

The ever so composed diligent man broke out in crying laughter. “And I’m supposed to be the old one.” Xeha didn’t quite understand the meaning behind those words, but he thought of them nothing less. Still confused, he knew the various types of social platforms that exist -he’s not that ignorant- , he just fails to comprehend the purpose of them. ‘Why would I want anyone to know what I’m currently doing or where’s my current location?’

“Well, I expect you to socialise more. Get more connected with your friends and have fun.” He thought back on his words, “but not too much fun”.

His father wants him to socialise more, the thought sort of scared him in a way he couldn’t put into words. Though, if it would help and it’s what his old man wants, why not give it a go? The account was processing his data, as he waited his father asked “Is Eraqus your only friend?”

The mention of the raven pulled his eyes away from the screen and up. He placed the phone gently on the table. “He’s my best friend.... but not my only friend.” It was a half-truth, half-lie. “Oh, so you have more friends then.” The thought of more friends, made him realise how small his range of friends were. Other than Eraqus... Other than Eraqus.... who?

 

“Or is he more than just your friend?” He snapped back, on the chair, in a cafe, having this hella weird conversation with his father of all people. “More than just a friend?” He repeated. Once he finally processed what it really meant, a reaction took place. Where his brows shot up and a fire spread across tints of his freckles across his cheeks. “Dad!” Xemnas gave him a soft look while rubbing the palm of his hand lovingly. “No matter who you choose to be with, you will always be my son and that will never change”

This caught him in an even more embarrassing situation. Talking became stuttering, “E-era’s just a fr-friend. M-my best friend. Bros for life” he caught himself just in time at that last line. However, Xemnas caught on to small details ‘Era?’ They have nicknames for each other. He decided to become more mature-and stopped teasing-and move onto other topics. He’ll have his chance to bring it up again soon.

 

“I’m gonna take you to meet a friend of mine but first, do you need anything else before we go”

Xeha looked around if there were other things he’d needed. That’s when someone suddenly bumped his chair with enough force to have his specs fall off. “Oh hey, sorry about that- oh cutie, got a name?” His rude encounter earned him a glare from his father and had him scatter away. Xeha looked down at his glasses, ‘what was that all about?’ He couldn’t get a good look at the jerk’s face when they fell. “Hey dad, can I get contact lenses?”

~+~

Tinted gold was all they had. The colour was almost identical to his father’s though he intended to get a darker colour like his uncle Ansem. However, for now these will do. Everything looked as clear as day as if he were wearing his specs but were not. Coldly striking gold added his features to look more attracting than his natural eye colour was. Say he were to narrow his eyes, they seem more stern and serious. “Do you like them?” For now, the change could only make him lift a small grateful smile. “Yes, they’re perfect”.

~+~

“es-tu stupide ou quelque chose? Non non non, that will not do!” Behind the lightly tinted glass walls, Xeha could make out a slim figure flinging their hands up in the air with horrendous and dramatic gestures. A part of him wondered why his father had brought him here.

 

In oddity, he slightly tilted his head to look up at his father. The man had a half grim expression he desperately tries to dismantle with a flat smile. ‘No questions asked, huh?’ He thought, his father seemed to be just as uncomfortable.

“Let’s go.” He gulp as a small drop of sweat slid over his weary features.

“Ah! If it isn’t la bestia and his little pequeña querida. I’ve been dying to meet you.” Excitingly, he approached them and greeted them with pecks on each side of their cheeks. “Lumier” the taller dark man grumbled. 

‘He’s french’ the man ‘Lumier’ began to study him up and down. All the while spinning him around like a spin top. Not a strand of his hair was left untouched. “So... la bestia wasn’t trying to humour me pequeña querida, you do need help.”

He didn’t have enough time to respond, as he’s push into a rolling chair. Face lifted up forcing him to stare at his own reflection in the mirror. “Wait-!” Both of his cheeks were pinched before he could protest. 

Even though the deal was that he wouldn’t complain, this cause was necessary. He caught the chance once Lumier was busying himself with his hair. “Dad! Who is this?” 

His father who was so nonchalantly leaning against a wall, smiled mischievously at him. “This is Lumier my-“

“Stylus, a perfectionist, your dad’s barber,  
Fashion and health adviser all that yadda yadda”

 

Xeha huffed. So this was Lumier, the one and only person his father would come back and whine about being so goddamn annoying.

“Oh you hurt me bestia. If it weren’t for me, you’d look like a broke hobilly with cash.” He set his focus back on Xeha, while his dad continued to argue at his statement.

“My my mo charìe, you’re putting me into a lot of work here” he said as he began to snip parts of Xeha’s silver hair. “So many lose ends, broken, broken, broken” with each cut, Xeha melted down the sear like his pride jumped off a cliff.

“Is it that bad?” He mumbled softly, not meaning for the question to be answered. “Ah but don’t worry mo charìe” those slim fingers pressed below his jaw to lift up his face upon the mirror. “Nothing a little adjustments wont fix.” 

Empty and close the pores. Naturally highlight his cheeks to give them a more glow. The dark lines of stress were cleared away but somewhat natural chemical Lumier promoted. He also said the freckles shouldn’t be so obviously hidden and more shown to give him a unique character. Not that Xeha understood, but he was thought how t cover them up of he wanted to.

“Use these for the pores, acne, or any scar or impurities”

Nod.

“Keep them silky and soft with these conditioners and shampoos.”

He handed them. 

“Put these on at night for the eye bags”

That was supposed to be it but Lumier insisted that he added highlights to his hair.

“And be sure to follow your father to your morning yoga sessions”

A small mumbling groan escaped his glossy balmy lips. ‘Because they look as dry as the Sahara dessert’ 

“Now, for the grand finally.” A mirror was fronted to him and he saw the great change. ‘Woah, is that really me?’ He touched the side of face. The skin of his cheeks were softer and plum. Seeing less freckles on his face looked pleasing enough. His hair was pulled back in the middle, but some of his bangs fell on the sides of his face.

Different, he thought. Very different but almost similar to his father.

~+~

“Xeha.”

He didn’t hear the door click open but he’d recognise that voice anywhere. At the moment, he was still trying out his new outfits before Eraqus walked in.

Luckily, he just got into a black sleeveless tank top. His hair was down this time as he looked up at his friend through the curtain of his silver strands.

Most of the cosmetics and the products Lumier had smothered all over his face should’ve worn away or dried off by now. Still, the stickiness stayed and he felt a bit oily. ‘It’s just Eraqus.’

The raven hair boy stood in deadpan silence after one look at his friend. Hypnotised by the other’s new look. Leaving him speechless, standing like an idiot in his best friend’s room.

“Era?” He walked over, coming closer to his quiet friend. Something wasn’t right, he tilted a bit to properly look at the shorter boy’s expression. Lethargically, he began to worry.

“You-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support   
> Your comments keep me going and feedback makes my day (;///;)
> 
> I’m sorry if there’s anything lacking in this chapter. The story should progress a bit further.
> 
> ;) I’m also a bit of a tease. Don’t mind me
> 
> Lots of love  
> -SeliaHearts


	6. Mistake number 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re friend got a bit of a glow up. How would you react?
> 
> Messy compliments heading your way, be warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to make up for the late update last week.
> 
> Lots of love to those who had done nothing but support and love this series. You give me hope.
> 
> Alright, enough of that. Please enjoy the chapter

“You-“

From where Eraqus was standing, Xeha looked so vibrant. It felt him in awe, speechless, still as a rock. Though, he wondered why he’s just noticed this. ‘Has his skin always glowed?Since when did his freckles blend so perfectly?’ His eyes though, gave him a different gaze compared to what he’s used to.

 

‘What should I say?’ 

 

‘You look beautiful’ wouldn’t that sound strange and random? Plus, Xeha was a guy, ‘More attractive? Gorgeous? Your eyes have me melting?’ Without consciously realising it, his cheeks had dashed a light rosy colour.

“Era, are you okay?” He was close, too close. This shouldn’t be a problem but he could smell the fragrance of products when Xeha was close enough to gently caress his hand over his forehead.

“Pretty” it came out naturally, too blunt in his opinion. He needed a coverup if he desired to preserve this friendship.

“Excuse me?”

“Pretty nice! Yeah you smell really good” In that righteous moment, Eraqus new he fucked up. Who in the right mind tells someone ‘they smell good’?! Especially in this new found image he has FOR HIS BEST FRIEND. He’d only hope Xeha didn’t take it the wrong way. Also, hoped that the darker boy wouldn’t notice how much he was stuttering too.

 

Unexpectedly, he was gifted by a series of gawking laughter. Snorts of inexplicit gags filled the room. The sound itself had him bursting out in a bark of laughter too. Who had he thought was before him? This was still him and Xeha, added their ugly laughing. They didn’t stop until both of them were lying on the floor clutching their stomachs. Trying to get air into their lungs. 

 

It wasn’t even that funny. Eraqus couldn’t hold himself when he hears the other laughing. On the other hand, Xeha was just humoured by Eraqus’ reaction to his slight changes. The face he made was as if he was looking at another person entirely. It made him more aware how awkward and stuttering he could make Eraqus be when he’s like this. ‘Guess I’ve got a wildcard up my sleeves’. By the end of it, they both knew it was still him behind all these changes.

 

They were still lying on the floor, gasping for the relief of air to invade their lungs. Xeha’s head turn towards his side to look at his friend, who did the same. “You should’ve seen the look on your face. Haah, precious!” The darker coloured boy gushed out, a smile still stretching his lips. Eraqus eyed them, that smile seem to look so perfect on Xeha that he often couldn’t come up with words for them.

 

So caught up with his own thoughts, he didn’t notice Xeha come close to play with his hair. Tangling the wavy curls between his fingers as he undid his ponytail. This was normal for them, Xeha played with his hair all the while teasing him. Though Eraqus never took them into deep offence other than just playfully lashing back with his own words. ‘If you keep it down, you’d look like a chick from behind’. “Still looks like a girl’s”

 

Eraqus snorted as he swiftly grabbed hold onto the playful hand and raised them up. High enough to pull himself up and add force onto the other. Next thing he knew it, he had his best friend pinned below him. Just barely struggling to remove himself. “Well I’ll assure you’ve been bested by one.” He leaned in lower. “Or is it the other way around?”

 

Even though they had equal strength, Eraqus had the upper hand at the moment. If Xeha was good with his words, then Eraqus applied with force. Foretelling of their current position. “Really now? So what do I owe the pleasure of not just getting a visit from the prince but also have him pin me down?” The smirk Xeha gave was an all-knowing one. When it came to his best friend, he knew all too well what mede him flustered and or easily confused. “Prince?” Eraqus grew confused and stuttering because of the lack of words. Easily giving Xeha the upper hand and switching their position. At this point, they were merely rolling onto one another.

Eraqus decided to play along.

“Oh nothing.” He started with a fake princely tone. “Just checking up on sleeping beauty to see if she’s awake. Apparently she’s just slacking off.”

That sprouted a choking laughter out of the silver above him. Enough to loosen his hold so that Eraqus could sit up and laugh aloud with his friend sitting on his lap. Instinctively, a hand crawled up the others waist, slipping the thought that Xeha was his best friend and instantly removed it before the other noticed. “Sleeping beauty? Is that really the best you could come up with?”

Xeha lifted himself up and plopped beside his best friend. “Honestly, I don’t know why you aren’t aware of what they call you at school.” It was that ‘prince’ thing again.

Eraqus wasn’t oblivious about the fact. Gladly, it wasn’t enough to catch Jen Mac’s attention. That would be too much unneeded work and drama. He was content just having Xeha by his side.

On the other hand, Xeha was self aware of that fact. It had been pretty obvious how manny admirers the raven had. How didn’t he? Eraqus’ light shined so brightly compared to Xehanort’s. For some reason, he chose to let himself dim down by Xehanort’s own dark void. There was once a time, Xeha thought how’d their life would’ve been if they weren’t as close. Maybe Eraqus would shine brighter without him. Maybe he was better off. Yet, he allowed those dark thoughts to be drowned by his passion in writing. By now, he just noticed how inconsiderate he’d been towards Eraqus. ‘Maybe he just pitied him’

 

“I never mind them. I only care about us, remember?”

 

Those words had has pulled Xeha out of his dark thoughts. The curve of his smile turned a gradient higher. ‘You always wish these moments last forever’.

 

“So, I guess you’ve been busy” Xeha rolled his eyes at the question and groaned just to put up a front. “You have no idea.”

 

They talked. Xeha told him how he decided that it was time he made a some adjustments, or more changes just to spice up his life. Though, he didn’t include the reason for the change nor did he mention of the day he suddenly ran out of school all the sudden. Eraqus respected his silence and asked nothing of it.

 

Eraqus was no pushover, he didn’t think Xeha needed to change at all. He was perfect the way he was but when he thought about saying any form of objections, he recalled back how Xeha’s changes had effected him. ‘So he has a bit of a glow up. He’s still the same Xeha under all those brands’

 

“You heard about what happened to Jen Mac last week?” He wasn’t one to keep up with others statuses unless they were concerning him. “No, why?”

 

“There was this drama fest going on with her and her group of friends. One of them got close to killing them selves recently. Currently being warded.”

 

No wonder that group had been so quiet recently. The jocks were probably playing their part as cover up. He didn’t get why anybody would commit suicide just because of a friend. 

 

“But that’ll never happen to us, right” Era faced him, a bit of weary in his eyes. He wasn’t one to easily allow doubt to creep in like this. Though, there was nothing wrong with ensuring this. “Of course, nothing will ever change this” 

 

Xeha squeezed his arm tightly, just to reassure the other. Still putting on a light smile to lighten the mood. Their friendship was simple, Eraqus stayed by Xehanort’s side as the other did the same.

 

“So, who’s idea was it to skip school for a spa day?”

 

Like always, the topics switched and they talked on and on until the sun had sunk from its horizon. “I seriously thought you were in serious trouble. Don’t scare me like that ever again.” Eraqus pulled him into a tight embrace, letting the last of his worries sink in as the other hugged back. Arms held him tightly as if he was worried he would disappear.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I like the new look.”

 

Xeha was ready to see him off at the frame of the front door. Leaning into the fine wood while letting his hands cross and waved at his best friend. “You already did, remember?”

 

The slightly awkward greeting had Eraqus wrapping in a ribbon on embarrassment and he tried to shy away before he said anything else. ‘It’s just Xeha... God! Why am I like this?’

 

“See you tomorrow?”  
“Maybe next week?”  
“Gosh Xeha! Who hurt you?”

 

Xeha decided to giggle the topic away. It was ridiculous but he deemed himself to need more time before he’s to face another day of school. Eraqus didn’t push him any further.

 

“Well, I’ll lend you my notes.”  
“Thanks”

 

There was a short silence in between.

 

“You’re a good friend.”  
“I know”

 

When they deemed their last wave of goodbyes. Eraqus departed back home. He had someone coming over for a tutor session with a bunch of freshmen. Ones that desperately needed him to be their mentor. Of course he’d agreed yet when he was with Xeha the thought of them hadn’t come. ‘Maybe next time’

 

While Xeha, still had to get over the wound that was slowly healing with time. A vine of doubt crept into the cracks of his heart. There was nothing for him to live for now. No more writing. No more Mr. Eden-

 

‘But was time even enough?’  
‘Will he ever get over this hurt?’  
‘Or will he just have to shelf it and never bother with it again?’

 

The tall windows in the living room gave him a magnificent view of the stars that shined that night. Maybe in his heart it felt ridiculous but he made a small wish that night. Clutching his hands together, he slightly mumbled “Please, please, please, give me a new purpose”.

 

Little did he know, the number of mistakes he’d just added up with that wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and feedback are appreciated. I read all of them and I’d like to give a million thanks.
> 
> Ps. I’m sorry if this chapter was short. I’ll try to strive for longer


	7. Mistake number 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say ‘I love you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for picking up this fic!  
> Everyone’s welcome

“Can I not go?”

“No”

“But I’m still not feeling too well”

“Again, no”

 

A loud groan came from the back seat of the car. The teenager seated there was slumped in a lazy position with his back pressing onto the soft cushion and arms crossed in an arrogant manner. Lips pierced without a sense of acknowledgement. The adult driving the car merely smirked at his teenager’s failed antics to skip school.

 

“I’ve given you a week off, and you’ve been getting lazier.”

 

“I’m tired from all those ‘classes’ you made me go to. So it’s not my fault exactly.” The boredom in his new gold eyes could strike holes. The finger gestures he did to quote relieved his sarcasm.

 

‘You really are your grandfather’s grandson’  
Xemnas rolled his eyes. “Do you want Lumier to find out?”

 

“No” he answered, dragging his words at this point.

 

Xeha knew it was best not to cross Lumier’s schedules. Unless he was willing to hear an earful of lectures and complains from the french man. ‘How did dad go through this?’

 

“Was there a reason you constantly avoided him?”

 

They gave each other a knowing smirk. “I’m not as obedient to his routines either but that doesn’t mean you have to be.” 

 

His gazed averted to the front mirror during a brief stoplight. Just to look over his son and his highlighted new resolve. With his phone in one hand, he had busied his fingers with scrolling through new feeds. A bored gaze plastered in his recent gold eyes but still glued to the small screen.

 

Truly, despite Lumier’s ridiculous demands he knew what he was dealing with. Thus the results were satisfying enough. Xehanort’s appearance had slightly changed from the colour of his eyes to his style of clothing. Silver hair more maintained and cared for had been brushed back to reveal more of his forehead to only leaving a few strands that fell. All those painfully morning exercises had payed off to Xehanort looking more ‘healthy’ if he’d to put it in words. ‘Not so scrawny and pale like before’.

 

“Even if you don’t like them, I hope you continue with the routine.”

 

He was glad.

They were spending more time together.

Father and son.

What more can he ask for?

‘A mother?’

 

An image of a woman clicked. Her duffel bag full and ready to leave without looking back. Her face was blurred and the memory was faded. 

 

“So this Mr. Eden you’ve mentioned. Does he teach you?”

 

Yet, he did remember everything his son had brought up. That was more important than a faded memory. 

 

At the mention of Mr. Eden had instantly made Xeha look up from his phone. Oh boy, here we go again. He recalled last time he ran out the classroom door. Running into people he’d barely give a thought about. Yet, though he couldn’t remember their faces, he remembered what ‘he’ said. 

 

How awfully vivid the scene in his mind was.

 

“You can’t write Xeha”

“All of this is just plain depression teenagers like you have”

“It’s boring, give something people would want to read about”

“You have potential Xeha, but you just fail to make it bloom”

 

Everything was either real or his mind was making most of that up. “Yeah dad, he’s my English teacher” nevertheless, before he knew it his melancholy had churn into anger. The very thought of the man had his eyes rolling far enough to see black. The words that came out felt sour at the tip of his tongue. Surely, his father would have noticed.

 

Of course, the change in Xeha’s tone had him wondering. ‘Did he dislike his teacher? What was this man like?’ Xemnas hadn’t been to most of the parents-teacher conference. It was unlikely that he’d even know the man. “What? You don’t like him?”

 

Xeha huffed, the breath came out exhausted. “We just don’t see eye to eye anymore.” He wanted to end it there or his morning would be ruined. Luckily, his father understood the silence and hummed. 

 

Shreeech-

 

The tires had caused that unpleasant sound. What’s more unpleasant than that would be the fact that they’ve arrived at their destination. Xeha leaned towards the driver’s seat. “I swear, my life span shortens with each day”. “Good thing there’s only five” the man shot back which earned them both a short laugh. Before Xeha could exist the vehicle, his father latched a loose grip onto his arm.

 

“Ah wait! Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Da-“

“We had a deal”

 

Xeha glanced left and right to make sure the coast was clear. Sometimes he thought his father’s demands were too much. “Fine” he pecked the tan man’s cheek and was about to flee. “Love you son.” 

 

He thought twice before looking back.  
“Love you too, dad”

 

~*~

 

Everybody was looking at him as if he was the elephant in the room. Alien pairs of eyes were from every direction. For the first time, they were directed at him. Walking down the hallway wasn’t a walk in the park anymore. Though, he wondered what would happen at a park after all.

 

He didn’t allow his features to contort. Calmly, he made his way towards his locker which to when he arrived a relieved smile twitched his lips. 

 

Eraqus was already here. As the prince of light that he was, he greeted his best friend with a blinding smile. “Hey, glad to see you finally back here.” Xehanort’s hands reached for his locker to get the things he needed. “Yeah, dad wouldn’t give me another day.”

 

Eraqus’ brows arched alongside a confident grin as he pressed his hands on his hips. “Xeha, you hopeless lazy bum!”. “Imma cute lazy bum” he replied with a just as teasing expression. 

 

“Sure got that on point, cutie”

 

Another voice had came unexpectedly. Having them both turn to know who it belonged to. As per usual, the scar and eyepatch would be the first and only thing they needed to guess who it was. Braig or know for his more significant name, Xigbar.

 

Both of them froze from the change in air. The eeriness of the presence of one of the school’s apex predator. Behind him was Jennifer touching up on her makeup. “What’s the hold up Xig?!” When she looked up, she found her answer. Closing the small box of compact powder, she glided closer towards the two stunned boys.

 

“Oh look of what we have here.” She slipped in between the two, her jade black hair tickling Xeha as she flipped it and slapped his face. Eraqus merely glanced annoyingly at her, as if he was pretending she wasn’t there.

 

Her gaze however only landed on Xeha. “Ah... it seems like the ugly duckling has become a swan.” Her snicker sent a wave of shivers down his spine. “You and you” she shoved an elbow behind to hit the steel of Era’s locker. Just to spasm the raven to give her attention. “Come join us at lunch.” Her smile seemed genuine enough if it wasn’t for those untrustworthy eyes. 

 

She left, leaving Xigbar with them. The red scarfed teen sighed. “Sorry for her, behaviour. I guess that’s how she makes friends.” He tried to laugh it off, but no one joined him. Xeha but not just stared at bewilderedness at how close he was to loosing his short life a few seconds ago.

 

The slam shut of Eraqus’ locker brought him out of that dilemma. “Come on Xeha, classes are starting soon.” He took the tanned hand and tried to drag him to class. 

 

Not before another grabbed hold of the other and stopped them. “Wait!” He paused. Xeha felt the grip on his wrist and hand grow tighter. Though, he didn’t pull away from neither of them. “I kinda need to talk to you.” An eye glance towards Era, “alone”.

 

Seeing as Xeha didn’t say anything to that request, Era decided to let him go and went ahead. “See you later.” “This will only take a sec” Xeha assured him.

 

“Damn cutie, you always let your friend walk away like that?”

“No, Eraqus is just always punctual. That’s all.”

 

The jock smiled at the reassurance. He knew what they had. At least he’d assume.

 

“Oh, and I never caught your name last time”

‘Last time?’

“Probably cause I never through it”

 

This surprisingly had the dark haired teen laugh loudly. Taken aback, Xeha precariously took a few steps back. “Cool Heather reference. You watch the movie?”

 

“I’d rather the play, name’s Xehanort.”

 

“Gatcha, so.” There was a short pause, again. “You’ve been gone for awhile and scare crow there wouldn’t give me answers.”

 

He tilted his head, as if it would give him a clue. “Answers? About me?”

 

“Yeah, I was sorta worried if you got back home safely. You were running and ran into me and-“

 

Xeha unconsciously made an inaudible gasp. ‘So he was-‘ “I am so sorry.” ‘At least that was what he meant by last time’.

 

“It’s no biggie-“

 

Kriiiiiiiing!

 

The first bell that indicated the start of their first period. For some off reason, Xigbar’s face was closer than it should’ve been. Close enough to whisper into his ear. “You should take up on Jens offer, convince your friend there too.”

 

Something had slid into his back pocket. It felt like paper. The red scarfed jock was making his way to class, leaving Xeha still. 

 

“Call me whenever.” 

Xeha stared at the number and felt the bolus go down his throat. ‘Oh boy, not the morning expected’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m a late and I apologise for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far. Please comment your thoughts (I’d love to hear them). Constructive criticism is fine. Tq and bye


	8. Mistake number 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the popular kids find a hidden gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I’d like to apologise for the week’s hiatus. Exams are over for now and I’m grateful for all my supporters for supporting me and this fic

"Your dad's who now?! Bitch you're loaded!"

Her high pitched voice had startled Xehanort enough to stop chewing on his meal. To him, spaghetti and meatball sandwich wasn't much to his favour. A few snorts and giggles were heard after Jennifer's friends. Ever the obnoxious girl she was, it was in her own tendencies to yell it out loud. 

The whole cafeteria went dead silent after her outburst. After a minute or two, everyone went on with their own business while Xeha and Era were deliberately required to 'hang out' with Jennifer and her group if they didn't desire a death sentence.

She didn't have to yell, she did and the anonymous stares went their ways. Luckily, the raven beside him looked unbothered by this. As he continued to chew on his own lunch. 

Xehanort didn't have anything to say, so Xigbar had the ground to sling an arm over his shoulders and rock his silence away. However that worked, the casual touches made them seem like close friends, despite there only have been two real conversations with each other.

"Cut him some slack. You're scaring him, Jen"

The curly blonde bursted into cries of gags.

"HAHHA! Do I scare you, darling? Is that how I get your panties wet?"

She was vulgar , Xehanort could conclude that. "I don't think-". A curtain of blonde curls were suddenly in his face. A sly finger crept up his jaw. "Say, how about from now on you stop thinking and just do what I say?" Her voice blew a cold wisp down his spine. It tingled.

Those pale green orbs had threatened to steal his soul if he were to deny her. Staring directly into his gold ones. She had gotten her knee on the table just to get across him. Then, settled back into her seat. "So, who's your mommy?" Her voice returned to its original high pitched.

The swift change even had Eraqus to halt eating his meal. This chick is something else. 

Xeha's words were choked in his throat. Luckily, the moment was saved by a silky haired brunette bravely placing her hand Jennifer's shoulder. "That's enough Jen. Have etiquette around our new friends." Jasmine. The Jasmine of  Kingdom Hearts High. Sure Jennifer was the loud one but Jasmine was a whole other world.

If Jennifer was the leopard, Jasmine was the snake. Red eyes darted at the his in a momentous matter. He swallowed his own gulp before he knew he'd choke. Friends? What  is this chick talking about? Never had he thought he'd mingle with this group. He wasn't ready, he wasn't going to wait for the other-

"You seem nervous, honey"

Her bright yellow dress gave her away. Jane, the smartest and most decent among them. Yet, the information she could gather in her brain could blackmail the principle. 

And all three of them are here. 

"Era?" He looked at his friend. The expression he had was the same as before; unamused.

"Oh Eraqus! Glad you decided to join us today! Did Xiggy tell you or..." Jane's dark eyes had everted back on Xeha. She was close enough to brush some silver strands away. "Is it because of this gem you've been keeping to yourself?"

He didn't quite understand what she meant by 'gem' but he didn't let himself think about it too much.  "I don't get what you mean."

Eraqus decided to keep up his silent treatment until he was alone with Xeha. "Of course you wouldn't get it but don't you worry. But as long as you're with us, you'll find out soon." The devilish smirk he received was not convincing him that he'd rather be with them.

"Hey girls. Go easy on him. He's just come out of his shell. Don't wanna ruin him." Xigbar twisted, his words coming out so nonchalant that it was considered reasoning rather an order or request.

Kriiiiiing!

"Look at that, saved by the bell" 

"See you later, snow"

The girls left with trails of giggles and gossips. Ones that Xehanort found no interest in. His lack of words earlier had him frightened for 'later'. What was more intensive, was the guy breathing down his neck and thinking it was comforting while his girlfriends were in his face. 

Yet it irked him how his best friend hadn't spoken through out that whole incident. He turned to face Eraqus as they went to dispose of their plates. "Hey-"

"They're a bad crowd. I don't want you with them when I'm not around."

His words, no they sounded more like orders were firm and clear. Though, it still had Xeha wondering. Why did everybody changed when they're around them? "What is it with you today? You've been giving me the silent treatment the whole time"

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I? I'm just not comfortable with them around. That's all. And I don't want you to be around them. They're bad news." Especially Braig. 

Fierce eyes glared through strands of dark hair. Xeha rarely ever seen Eraqus this serious -or was he actually angry for some reason?- before. It made him uneasy, a little bit discouraged even. Was he that hopeless? 

The thoughts he had made him look down while still holding his head. This wasn't the morning he'd hoped for. It had him scratching the skin under his wrist band. 

The look Xeha made had dispersed Era's mixed of emotions. He let it all go with a sigh as he took his taller friend's wrist. The gentleness is Eraqus' hold melted his current worries. Was he even mad at me? "Hey, I just want what's best for you and I won't be around for awhile."

The news brought a new wave of confusion. Was Eraqus going somewhere? "Are you leaving?" His voice choked on his own unsettlement. Face twisting as he bit his fuss. 

Warm hands were brought up to cup both sides of his face. "Hey, don't sweat it. It'll only be for a week starting from the next one. Some program the school picked me for." Maybe it was from the heat of those soft hands that calmed him down. He always managed that. 

That sensation ended once Eraqus noticed  peering eyes and that they'll be late for class. "I'll see you after class. Don't run anywhere else! I'll come pick you up! Remember! You're mine all week!"

He waved from behind as he ran towards his class. Xeha waved back despite the other boy's lost presence. "He's always been like that." He told himself, eyes peaceful closed as he was reminded of their younger years.

"Oh he has? That's nice of him."

He recognised that voice to not get startled by it oh so sudden presence. "Do you make it a habit to greet people from behind, Braig?"

The senior smirked, as he casually approached the other. Not even bothering to make reply to his question. "Jack" Xeha murmured quietly.

"Braig is so formal. Just call me Xigs or Xiggy. Whatever suits you." He winked the eyes that Xeha might as well threaten to clog out.

"So what's your next class, sweets?" He still couldn't get over those stupid nicknames. It made his insides ikr. Immature brat. 

He had decided that he did not like jack assess.

"English, Mr. Eden's class."

"Offf, old hat Eden. Hope he doesn't eat you out." The jerk purposely gave a hungry look at him. 

"Of course not." He had enough problems regarding that man. He didn't need Xigbar to add to the amount.

"Well, my class is right next to his so~"

For one minute, no two, he had changed to a more trustworthy look. These people and their facial expressions. "Mind if I walk with you."

Despite his dislikes for the guy, he couldn't ground him -just yet- for them. So they walked to their respective classes and Xeha tried to avoid any small talk the guy had to push his buttons.

"See ya!"

He made no reply.

~*~

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Harts."

The greeting held meaning or heart. Just a cold teacher, welcoming his mistake back into his class. 

The whole period was a mess! He forgot about his notes Eraqus had for him. The session was going so fast he could barely pick up. 

"Alright Mr. Harts, will you please explain Newtons characteristics in chapter 13?"

Xeha stood up but had no answer. Apparently, the whole class had already gone through the book that they were discussing about today last week.

Mr. Eden sighed disappointingly. "Goodness Mr. Hart, I understand just recently recovered but you should really say something if you're that lost in class" he waved the book up and down in peering gestures. Sighing again, "This will be in your coming exam. Harts please meet me after class for-"

No, I don't want to-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the class. "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Haten but-" a small series of giggles were heard across the classroom. Xigbar came in waving a file of notes. "I kinda borrowed that guy's notes and forgot to return them you know, that exam you threatened to put all those books we studied?"

Blaine Eden's eyes lit in surprise. "Oh, so he has been making notes. I see that he is to revise on them. Thank you, Braig" he snatched the thin file "and it's Eden, mind you. Please return to your class immediately."

The teacher turned his back as he walked up the levels of stairs until he reached Xeha's. "Now, please answer the question." He handed them to him, and Xeha began to search through the notes.

"Newt was selfless as he didn't mind the neglect of attention he got from his parents and still took care of them no matter what."

The teacher's eyes pridefully lit up. Probably pleased with the answer. "Good Mr. Harts. You may sit down."

He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath since Xigbar came in. He saw through the entrance of the class and caught a glimpse of the guy holding his thumb up before disappearing from sight. Maybe, he's not that bad after all. 

Class continued on and he was able to study to notes fast enough to not get left behind.

~*~

"How did you know I didn't have any notes?"

Xeha upped and went straight to the guy's locker with his file in hand, holding them to his chest. All the while, sheepishly confronting him.

Xigbar closed his locker and leaned up against it. "Ienzo, he's a cousin of mine and we live under the same roof" .He's also in the same class as me, Xeha at least knew that. "I'm very observant if you hadn't noticed and I didn't see you carry the homework Blaine gave." He even had the audacity to call a teacher by their first name.

"I put the pieces together and thought that you'd needed these" he tapped onto the thin file on his chest. 

So he's more clever than he looked. He narrowed his eyes down, anywhere other than looking at those gleeful eyes. 

"I knew you'd be speechless from it. You know~ that's fucking adorable." Before he could step back, he was cornered between the Xigbar and his locker. "Not even a 'thank you'?" 

Xigbar had both arms at the sides of his head. The space between them made Xeha feel small. Too small! He tried to build up the strength, anything! 

The nerves in his body only had him hugging himself -plus that file- tighter. Adrenaline pumping through his blood that transmitted his face to be a darker shade of red. This guy was messing with him!

"What do you want for it?" He was just glad he hadn't stutter. Finally, bringing his eyes up to look at the guy cornering him. Trying to put up a sharp front as possible. 

Xeha gathered up the courage -and breath- when Xigbar leaned in closer. Stopping until he could hear the breathing against his ear. "How about a kiss?"

His gold pupils shot up and wide. Shock was too underrated to explain what his drive of emotions were at the moment. Even going as far as to blame it on the adrenaline for his face turning into an erupting volcano.

Then he felt a short and small nip on his ear. "You're cute. I'm just kidding."

Xigbar backed up and gave out a bit of a chuckle. Thinking that all of this was just a joke, Xeha wanted to leave the scene immediately. 

Shaky hands tried to hand back the notes before they were gently pressed back onto his chest. "Keep them, in exchange we go on a date this Sunday." The confidence in his voice was as if he was sure Xeha would say 'no' if he weren't in this situation. Unfortunately, he was and his expression irritatedly left a small grunt.

For some strange reason, the jack also found that cute. "No, don't worry. I'll explain the details later. And it probably won't be just the two of us anyways."

Xigbar scathed the back of his head, it was as if the confidence he just sprout out was slowly dimming. In other words, Xeha wasn't so comfortable with that change of attitude. Besides, he did owe him for the notes.

"Fine, but you plan out the details and don't take me to any weird places." Accusing good eyes darted at brown ones.

"I would never" he said, then sprouted out chuckled of relief. "I just want to get to know you better." His smile looked genuine enough.

Charming   
Maybe I'd like to get to know you better too.

~*~

The last bell rang and students rushed out the hallway to breath in the bit of freedom they had. 

Xeha was still busy collecting his books in class before he realised someone was waiting for him by the door. "Come on slow poke."

Even when his white plaided aqueous shirt wasn't as white as it was this morning. He still held that glow in his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done"

Despite his words, Eraqus still went up to him. Though, he didn't just stood there. He's starting. Not wanting to cause any awkwardness between them, Xeha busied himself with this items. 

Not long before he had to avert his attention once a warm hand slide across the his jaw to bring his face up.

At first, Xeha thought that Era was simply in mind that he was upset when he wasn't. However, that changed when Eraqus planted something softer on his lips. 

It barely lasted a millisecond before Xeha had to pull back in shock. His face was undeniably red at this point. The reddest he's been for the day. 

His best friend just kissed him!  
No to put it simply   
MY BEST FRIEND JUST KISSED ME.

"He-hey, wh-what wa- was that for?!" Even his words didn't desire to be formed. Eraqus however, only had a calm front.

"Sorry, I just wanted to test it."

"Test it?! Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, it had a lot of meaning but, Xeha"

His tone changed into a firmer one.

"What?" He tried to cover his red blown face with as much hair as possible.

Eraqus got closer. "Do you hate me? For stealing your first kiss?"

Do I hate Eraqus? My only best friend   
"N-no, I could never hate y-you. You're m-my best friend."

Eraqus went silent for a moment. There was a reason he'd pick this time and place to finally build up the guts to do it. Nobody was here so nobody saw them. However, to further his goals wasn't the right time. I'll have to wait a little more then. I don't mind that.

He closed their distance in a tight hug. Being the shorter one, he had to hold Xeha around his waist as his hand held the other's head on his shoulder. "You're a really good friend, Xeha." But I don't want to lose you to those people. Never.

He got back to just holding him by his shoulders. "If it'll make you feel better, that was my first kiss too." Xehanort nodded and just shyly smiled back. No matter what, he couldn't lose his best friend. 

"Let's just go home"

~*~

Eraqus mistake count / 1  
Xehanort mistake count / 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also available on Wattpad for format purposes. Same name same user.
> 
> I’m also loitering around on Twitter so check me out there *wink*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Mistake number 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying and waiting for this fic. Lots of love

The week went by as fast as it had started. Xeha's first day had been hectic but after that he learned to just move with the flow. Everyday, it started with Eraqus usually picking him up, walking to school and back. As unnerving how the first day had ended, neither of them would bring that up. Sure, he wasn't about to cry over spilt milk but his first kiss should have meant something. He had all the rights to be mad at the raven but he wasn't. Apparently, he didn't mind if it was Eraqus. On second thought, he hadn't even known that Eraqus was into guys! 

It was one thing that neither of them dated anybody for the past 16 years pf their lives. I was just testing it. His words hadn't made the least sense to Xehanort. What was he testing? Their friendship? How to kiss someone? The possibilities ran endlessly through his mind. He felt like screaming into the pillow for all the times Eraqus somehow acted cool or preserved. Had he always been this way? 

Xeha's head was spinning. It was a Sunday and he was thinking about his best friend who was probably already on his way to that program he mentioned. A week without Eraqus, he wondered what he would do for the time being. A lot of people had started talking to him lately. Some he liked, some he wasn't that comfortable with -you know who-. He also started befriending a couple of juniors too. They were nice, Sora and his companions didn't seem to mind how fast he explained Newton's laws.

A cheerful group. He didn't remember anybody else before Eraqus. Other than plain blank faces with no meaning. He sighed and muttered to himself, "There I go again, thinking about you." Tried eyes closed, intending to get more rest before there was a knock on his door.

"Xeha," his uncle had opened the door as he settled to sit up from his bed. "Someone's here to see you." A few seconds past before he realised his heart had stopped when he remembered. With wishful thinking, he hoped that it wasn't that guy.

~*~

And as always, luck is never on my side.

"So when have you two gotten close" from where he stood, Ansem was sure he knew all of his nephew's friends -friend; Eraqus-, this boy he welcomed in wasn't anybody familiar. He might've well be a senior even with how older he looked compared to those two. 

Xigbar politely nodded after taking a sip at the orange juice Ansem had prepared. "Oh me and Xeha? Even since I handed him my notes-"

Xigbar started to make conversation with his uncle. For what reason was beyond Xeha's knowing as he struggled to put on these forsaken pair of jeans. All the while landing on his butt while he was at it.

He could probably hear light chuckles downstairs from his room. Stopping by a mirror, he fixed a bit of his hair -for looking decent's sake and not like a total hillbilly- because he was apparently going on a date with Xigs group. Hardly called it a date honestly.

"Ah, you're finally ready. I'd thought you'd forget." Xigbar looked up as the silver-nette went down the stairs. "Good thing I came here early."

"Too early." It was nine in the fucking morning. He shouldn't be surprised if Xeha gets cranky in the middle of this so called date. "Ah come on, you would've bailed on me if I didn't come pick you up." A smirk crawled up his lips. "I parked at the front. Let's go." He whistled as he turned and walked towards the front door. 

All Xehanort had brought with him was his satchel that contained not so important items other than his phone. He walked behind his long ponytailed senior as they both stopped in front of the porch. "See you late, Uncle Ansem."

"Have fun, kid."

Then he added, "I'll make sure to bring him home before dark."

Xeha hadn't quite catch the last part of this uncle's words as he was being tugged towards Xigs car. Yet he was sure he heard something along the line of you better.

~*~

Both of them were already in the car when Xigbar started up a conversation. "You're uncle's pretty cool." Yeah and my grandpa's asleep and my dad's not around. He hadn't said it though, "He's always been that way." There was really nothing else to tell, other than that he could think of at the moment.

"I sure with I had an Uncle like that. Actually, it's ironic that mine's also called Ansem but he's just an obsessed weirdo." 

Xeha didn't have anything else to listen to. The only company he had until the others show up was him in his car. Wait, isn't the other Ansem. "The only other Ansem I've heard of is the one experimenting on things in Radiant Castle." 

Xeha's eyes shot up a little, "Wait, he isn't-"

"Yup, the same weirdo. He took me and tons of other kids in. Don't know why since he's always up there and barely in the house." He scoffed. Xeha sensed the disappointment in his tone.

They made few more small talks before Xigbar had him laughing in an instant. "You did what as a kid?!" . "Hey! It's not funny, yeah so I broke my butt and got a scar." He tried to reason and explain himself. "Because you snuck in with a couple of kids and fell down a hill."

"Hey! Lea and Isa got out without a scratch- well at least Lea but! Ugh whatever laugh all you want!" He huffed as he peered nearer to the window while his hands were still on the wheels.

"Too bad for Isa though, you say you got a scar on your back but he got one on his face." He slowly traced an X-mark with his finger, indicating the infamous scar the blue had on his face. "Scar face healed sooner than I did- say~” 

His attention turned to Xeha as the car stopped during a red light. The sultry tone in his voice hadn’t fail to make Xeha anxious despite the fit he had. “What if, I leave my mark on you too?” A slithery hand made its way towards his face before he swatted it away. “In your dreams,” he scoffed. 

“Yeah, probably.” His attention went back on the road as the lights were clear.

The drive went about for awhile or so and still it was just the two of them

“Say, I forgot to mention. The others won’t be joining us until noon.”

It was 9:45 a.m. This jackass.

“You planned this didn’t you?” He managed to narrow a glare at the driver. It wasn’t as if they’d be doing anything but bore themselves out. You’re not interesting. He pulled himself out of that memory. After Xigbar was done with him, they’d go back to being strangers. All Xeha had to do was pull out for today. It’s just one day, what’s the worse that could happen?

Xigbar hummed in delight from Xeha’s response. “Ah, smart but slow. We’re already here.”

Xeha looked out those tinted windows to see a carnival just outside the car. Xigbar had turned off the engines while he was still thinking about the other’s intentions. The door next to him opened. “Don’t think about it too much.” He tapped the darker boy’s forehead with a teasing smirk. “Because of scarecrow’s been hogging you to himself at school, this is the best way to get back at him.”

Scarecrow? Oh, he means Eraqus. “What is it with you two?” The taller one shrugged, “Beats me, it would’ve been easier if I’ve known.”

Xeha just stared at him before dropping his gaze on the brick-sandy surface. Just then, a hand was held up towards him. “Now are you getting off or do I have to carry you, princess.”

For the sake of his pride, he swatted the hand away. Huffing he blandly stated, “It’s Xeha”. Then landed his feet onto the partially sandy surface. 

Not long after, the taller pulled him closet and shutting and locking the door. “Man, was the a/c on that low? You’re as cold as snow” the jack was amused by his own silent joke. 

The latter however wasn’t as entertained. Pushing the other for more space, “You’ll get bored of me pretty soon. So do what you like.” Tolerating this buffoon hadn’t benefited him at all. Helped me once and you take a day of my time. So be it! 

Emotionless eyes bored into his brown ones. However, Xehanort didn’t know Xigbar that well too. Far as he has, the senior could conclude that the younger didn’t like him that much. Well, that can’t do... Best I change that. He wasn’t one to get bored with new toys that fast. Though their time would be more fun if both of them enjoyed it.

To reply Xehanort’s assumption, his hands slithered up the limbs of his thinner arms just near his shoulders. “You know, you’ll be surprised with what I’m capable of”

He released his grip as he hummed, walking towards the opening entrance of the carnival. “And besides, I don’t think you’re boring at all.” A bit of his words were dragging but they still reached his ears.

“Is that sarcasm I hear?” he walked up his trail. If anything, maybe he’d get bored as well with these games. 

Xigbar, walking up to his date slung an arm over his shoulders and moved to whisper into his ear. “You’ll find out sooner or later. Just know that I don’t lie, baby”

He should be immune to these kinds of things. Hot breath in his ear. Unfortunately, he thought maybe nobody was exactly immune to these kinds of trouble.

He decided not to respond to Xigbar’s sultry attitude. Don’t add more coal to his fire, Xe. All of this is just a game to him.

Eraqus had warned him not to be around them but at this point, he was already in too deep.

He hadn’t finished breathing words into his ear. “I’ll show you a good time, babe”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to write sexy 🦶
> 
> 🙏apologies cuz it’s part of the plot.
> 
> Is there anything I can do to make it better?
> 
> Comment  
> Kudo  
> Subscribe 
> 
> This is also available on Wattpad for format purposes. Same title, same creator.


	10. Mistake number 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains XigHa and background Eraqus bc he left the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥Welcome to my fanfiction in this fandom🔥
> 
> Everyone is welcomed 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my work and contribution 
> 
> 🌟This fic is also available on Wattpad🌟
> 
> Same user name, same title  
> Read there for a more secrete vision of the story cuz I’m writing on mobile so...☄️
> 
> Enough of me and start reading cuz that’s why you clicked ☀️ ENJOY ☀️

"Stop it! You're drawing attention," 

"Your squirming is the one drawing attention."

The annoying part wasn't that the older of the two had an attentively secure tight hold at his sides. All the while making him unevenly comfortable with how close Xigbar was keeping them as they made their way through a sea of people. 'I know it's a festival but there's just too many people' Xeha knew for a fact that he wasn't a crowd person. Nonetheless, was he used to going to festivals like this. They just got there and the sun high and mercilessly basking them in its afternoon light. To put it simply, it was hot and his sweat made him feel disgustingly sticky. Furthermore, Xigbar was being ridiculously touchy and attaching him by the hip. 

"I'm hot and it's getting uncomfortable." He said, grimacing as he felt the beads of sweat flowing down his back and he just knew how visible they were on his face too. "Of course you are babe. Look who you're with." The gleeful smug on his face built up the urge in Xeha to instantly punch him square in the face for being ridiculously obnoxious. With the heat radiating off both their bodies and how close the guy was pressing them together, Xeha caught the arm that had wrapped itself from the sides of his waist and pulled away. "I'm not going to enjoy this date if I'm all sweaty." He said, just before his hand was occupied by larger one's grip. 

"I don't mind sweat and I don't think it's gonna ruin our date." He said as he dragged his date from the front, back facing the silver haired boy.

Xeha promised that he was going to clobber him from behind when he thought of the smug look Xigbar probably had. Stopping the thought was when he had caught the clash of dusted pink at the senior's ear from behind. 'What's up with him?' 

"I wouldn't want you to get lost in the crowd, so we should stick together."

Tired of arguing -since it took more energy than Xeha would care to waste- he just followed Xigbar until they stopped in front of a stall filled with various hats hanging at every side. Xigbar released his hold and talked to the stall owner. 

Behind him, Xeha waited as his 'date' continued to chat with the girl who had apparently giggled at something he said. It was unclear but Xeha barely cared what it was about. 'This guy's too social.' He thought, reminding himself of a certain raven that wasn't less of a social butterfly himself. 'Should I really be here? Era did say-' his train of thoughts halted when a milk-coloured bonnie was placed on his head. "Hey!" His eyes glared up.

"Happy?" He himself had apparently bought himself a red cap as well. "What gives?" Well you were complaining that it was hot- Xigbar for once had an annoyed expression instead of smug one but that was soon changed when he tied the nought of his date's hat. "Hat girl said you'd look cute with a bonnie -she wasn't wrong-" he failed at mumbling out the last part that Xeha heard clearly. Making Xeha's eyes closed shut and turn away to a side in order to conceal his flustered reaction. "Do you ever-" just as he was about to express his annoyance, Xigbar continued speaking.

"She also asked if you were my boyfriend." This made Xeha shoot his eyes open to look at the taller male. A surprised look as his eyes slightly widened and his brows knitted together. "And what did you say?" His voice didn't hide his curious tone. 'What's this guy up to?' 

The sly smug was back and plastered on his date's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He returned his hold onto his hand and turned to walk forward along the path of the festival. "I wonder why I tolerate you?". "You're smart, figure it out yourself." This was going to be a long day.

🐏

"Which one do you want?"

Xigbar playfully aimed the toy sniper at one of the targets. Being reluctant, Xeha crossed his arms and averted the sight of his Xigbar's stupid attempt to win a prize. To him it was probably a waste of money. 'I you want it that much, why not just buy it?' Yet his words halted when the other teen insisted that he'd win one for him. "Do what you want Xig." He could careless. Though, he felt a bit guilty for his own poor attitude. He was never this stubborn when it came to anybody else. 'Though, there wasn't really anybody else other than Era, was there.'

Genuinely, Xigbar really did want to impress his date. Not everyone knew how good his aim was. So he slightly lifted the sniper and aimed at the highest prize. "I bet you that I can get that in one shot." He said as he shot a wink towards the unimpressed teen. 'This guy's too much for me' the released a sigh of defeat. "Whatever." He mumbled, looking away and put up an 'I couldn't careless' expression. Playing this guy's games would do him no good anyways. 

Focus and breath 

Pang!

The stuffed goat fell back from the high racks and the was gone behind the curtains. The stall owner, gobsmacked by such skills hurriedly ran behind those curtains to retrieve their prize. Some of the customers around them had also gasp and cheered for such flawless skills. Some even clapped. Xeha however, couldn't deny that he was a bit surprised and slightly impressed but he wouldn't let his mouth hang to long for Xigbar to glee of him. With the cheering and clapping around him, he wished he'd just be able to think straight.

'What am I doing here' 

It was loud 

He couldn't breath

His pride was choking him

Coming to these kinds of festivals -or a festival at all- wasn't part of his norm. How was he supposed to react to these sorts of things. If anything, he should be here with his best friend -wherever he is at the moment- 'maybe I should've listened to Era's warnings instead I'm here with the guy he told me to-' 

A gentle brush of synthetic fur was felt against the side of his face. The soft stuffed goat was playfully shoved onto his face as Xigbar chuckled at his surprised reaction. "I told you I could do it!". The younger teen held onto the stuffed toy and just stared down at it. 'What's up with him'. From his unresponsive attitude, he noticed how Xigbar was slightly turned glum. That expression was only for a millisecond before he whipped out his usual grin. 

Xeha officially couldn't stand the sight of it. It burned but not in the way he expected it would.It made him want to dig up a hole and just move in it. So he hid his flustered face onto the soft stuffed goat and wished Xigbar hadn't made him feel this way. This pride and ego was being shattered. 'Why did he make that face? What wrong with him' because Xeha was completely convinced that none of this should have meant anything yet-

A large hand had placed itself on top of his uneven silver locks. Xeha felt it gently caressing his hair and for a moment it was calming, consoling even. When he his eyes slowly looked up, he saw the guy with a soft look on his face, the guy that was crashing down his walls without mercy. This was embarrassing, but for once he let it slide. No remarks. No taunts. Just a moment of acceptance.

The older teen returned his hold onto the other's hand and they walked together across the valleys of people in the crowd.

🐏

It was a moment of silence for the two. With only the sounds of the crowds of people around them filling the air. If it had to be anyone making it suddenly awkward between them, Xeha knew that it was him himself. But Xigbar still kept a firm but gentle hold on his hand despite it being a bit sweaty to Xeha's discomfort. 'He's being patient with me?' Xeha knew he was being a prick since they got here and he believed himself that the jerk deserved it but then...

'You said you were hot, weren't you?'

'Which one do you want?'

'She wasn't wrong'

He shook those thoughts away. For the second time that day the asked himself; what was he doing here and with a senior he barely knew. The guy just started taking interest of him after his glow up. What if this was just a game to him? He should have heeded Eraqus' warnings. The thought of the raven stung a bit. Was this cheating on Eraqus' trust? He felt his heart divide into two. He was on a date with the guy Eraqus told him to stay away from and look where he is now. Holding hands with him. They laughed in the car. The guy was an obnoxious, sarcastic and arrogant jerk. But, he managed to patch those up with caring actions. He pushed Xeha's buttons just to get a reaction and-

'I was just testing it'

Xehanort wasn't as dense as his best friend had thought he was. He pushed out these thoughts just to preserve their friendship but now was the time he put some thought about that day. Before anybody got hurt. 

Eraqus wasn't just testing it. There had to be some meaning behind that kiss. Had the raven liked him? Was that why his face turn bleak every time he talked about Eden? Every time Xigbar came up and flirted with him. Was his best friend in love with him? Question filled his head and he felt like dizzy. Then the last one had him crashing down to earth.

'Would he hate me for going out with Xigbar?

A nerve had probably snapped as he imagined Eraqus' disappointing face. Full of discouragement and ale. 'Could Era make such an expression?' At this point anything was possible. They kissed and Xeha hadn't gotten mad or ran away from him. Era initiated it so does he think that Xeha liked-

"Hey, are you alight?"

Xeha's silence had him worried. Xigbar was very aware that he had been a bit to much with the teasing and gifts but usually, they -his previous dates that didn't last very long- all would just give up and there would be a two way path with them. Either they just leave him or give in. Xeha did neither of those two and just stayed silent the whole time. It made him hesitant to continue with this so called game and get real. But shouldn't this be real enough? The guy was cute and all but he had spite that kept Xigs on his toes if he didn't want to get stabbed from behind. It kept their company interesting and fun. Maybe it had already become real before he even knew it. 

'I'll show you a real good time.' Yes, he could keep him own words echoed in this mind and still reason. Those sorts of things can be done after things get real. Xigbar knew that Xeha probably thought this was all a game but he was easily changed that. The older teen got close so he could get a good look at the younger's woeful face. 'I'll stop being a jerk to you, now come-' That is until the shorter teen pushed the stuffed animal onto his chest before running away.

That shattered him like ice

'Then I guess you are no different' from the shocked expression he had, it turned darkly after the silver haired latter was out of sight

🐏  
What the hell was he thinking?!

Xehanort had himself pacing in one direction while passing through many stalls. His emotions were spilling everywhere as he held his head before his own thoughts broke his mind. 'Why am I like this?!' was on repeat and full volumed. He knew he just committed a terrible crime. His own pride and mixed emotions were the ones to blame but the fingers were pointed at him! He couldn't look at anybody at the moment. All he saw was Xigbar's broken face when he abruptly pushed him away. He's never done that to anybody before. Not even when Era-

All thoughts of Eraqus flooded his mind next. 

'He'll definitely hate me!'

'I didn't listen to him!'

'It's my fault'

'It's my fault!'

'It's my -'

"Hey Xehanort ? Is that you?!" A cheerful cherry voice had gotten louder as he spoke. The brunette had stopped right in front of him and panted from his running. Sora pulled out his signature cheeky grin. The two had been acquainted at the library when Xeha thought it was finally the time to read a book there -because apparently the internet couldn't be trusted-. The boy had lots of questions at the time but now he was probably enjoying the festival with his friends that were catching up from behind him. 

Since he was just brought out from his train of thoughts, his mind was a bit more spacious. But the effects hadn't gone. He felt a swell up his throat. "Hah?! Xeha are you okay?!" Sora panicked. Xeha held both his hands to close his mouth as he turned green. "Aa?!? Toilet! Toilet! Toilet!" Rushingly, the brunette had escorted his older peer to the nearest public restroom.

🦋

"Phew! Glad we made it in time. That would've been a disaster" the brunette dropped down onto his seat before lifting up the menu. 

Xeha was likely embarrassed, but he lost too much colour for it to show. He really did felt sick to the stomach. "I'm so sorry for troubling you." He apologised for the second time -the first was in front of the restroom-, after Sora invited him to have a drink with his group of friends. "Don't mention it Xehanort! So what would you like? Guys! Drinks on me." His offer gained lots of thanks and grateful hums from his friends. They had stopped to rest at a small temporary cafe that was set up for the festival. Luckily, there were enough seats for everyone so Xeha didn't felt like he was intruding. "Please, just call me Xeha." That included all of them. The smile the brunette pulled beat the sun itself.

Riku cleared his throat, "So Xeha. Sorry that Sora surprised you so much that you-" his words were soon cut off when Sora had elbowed his stomach. "I don't think we should make another trip to the restroom." . His best friend nodded, "Yeah, anyways, nice to meet you, I'm Riku."

From there, as their drinks arrived and they had small talks, Xeha was introduced to a huge group of friends as slowly the numbers of seats increased. Apparently, Sora had come to this festival in a really big group. 'Wonder how he managed to make so many friends.' 

He was finally introduced to the Lea and Isa Xigbar had mentioned. Then there was Lea's cousins, Kairi, Namine and Xion. Riku and Sora were a fun duo to hang out with, the challenges were always so silly. "So, Xeha, the whole school's been smacked in the face with you new look, tell me your secret." Roxas, Sora's twin brother had suddenly asked out of the blues in the conversation. Xeha almost spat out his raspberry drink at the question. Ventus, their cousin nudged his sides. "You can't just ask that sort of stuff, Rox. You could offend someone and besides why would you want to know?". The darker-blonde hissed, "Uoh so I could get Axel to acknowledge my natural charms! He keeps calling me a kid! He's a kid too".

"Uh we call ourselves teenagers and that you'll never grow up to be one with that childish attitude." They hissed across the tables as the spat at each other with witty comments. 'Right, I heard Lea was his mentor, wasn't he?' Isa just sat there and watched the quarrel. 'They're best friends aren't they?' The comment about Isa putting make up under Lea's eyes had everyone there bursting out of laughter. 

"Alright, alright, jokes aside guys!" Aqua, the maturest of the bunch settled the wave before they got kicked out for noise pollution. "So, Xeha. We hear you've been sought out by the 3Js" things got an inch more intense from there. 

"The Queen Bees trips?" Vanitas, Sora's cousin spat his distaste for the three. "Oh no, are you getting involved with them? Aren't they like bad news?" Terra, a friend of Aqua and Ven spoke out. "I think you should stay away from them, they like you now because-" Namine stopped when Xeha spoke up.

"I know, I stopped being invisible, I get it?" Xeha was unamused by their ambiguous accusations. They weren't wrong. Those freaks knew how to shut people up and put them down. They even consider taking Xeha under their wing but the had to think about it first. Kairi let out a small giggle at Xeha's remark, "Just call yourself pretty Xeha, the whole school thinks so." The blood that rushed to his face was ridiculous and made him turn side ways. "Hmmm".

"Aw come on Kai! You made him all flustered and shy!" 

He felt a small pat on his shoulder as Sora told him that they were usually this blunt. "I'm curious though," Isa had asked, "what made you suddenly want to change?" Xeha's eyes slightly widen at the question. Vanitas spat his blunt accusations, "it's for the attention of course! It's hard to notice if he never tried! Good thing he did though." That earned a smack upside the head by Aqua and Ven. "Vanitas!"

Xeha was speechless at that. He wasn't completely wrong but a part of it was true. He did need the attention to make his life more interesting. "Ignore him Xeha, you're a really nice person" i know this because you helped me with my homework. "It's no good if you're just a Pretty face with bad attitude."

He was flattered at this, "Thanks Sora."

There was a short silence after that, mostly because a waitress had come to collect their empty glasses. "So, who did you come to the festival with?"

He glanced up and a curious look at the bright brunette. Sure he did come with Xigbar but wouldn't there be a possibility that he came alone? Or had he been spotted by them?

"Wh-why do I need to come here with anybody?" He stuttered, nervousness took over for a moment at the thought of them finding out that he'd been with on of the Queen Bee's friends. 

"You came here alone?"

Xeha half-heartedly nodded, white lies shouldn't have hurt anybody. There was no need for them to know about his date that he just ditched anyways. "S-sorry for asking then, it's just-" he scratched the back of his head as he thought he had started another awkward topic.

"No, it's alright. I'm just want to know. Is it weird that I came here alone?"

The group looked at each other, and odd look on their faces as if Xeha was the only elephant in the room. Aqua answered, "No, it's just people usually bring along their friends or family to the Destiny's Festival."

Then Ventus decided to continue her elaboration, "It because the staffs always hand out a paopu fruit for everyone to share."

Sora gave him a soft look, "Legend has it that if you share a paopu with anybody, your fates become intertwined and you'll remain apart of each other's lives forever." With the tone of passion in his voice, Xeha was convinced that he really believed that.

"Or," Roxas started in between, "You just came here for fun and wouldn't mind to eat a paopu alone."

Xion gave him a icky look, tongue sourly out, "Ew! They also said that if you each them alone they taste bitter as hell."

Xeha hadn't followed the conversations that came up next. His mind wondered on that Paopu fruit legend. 'Was that what Xigbar intended to do?" He still had uneven emotions about the guy but he had been decent since-

'You said you were hot, weren't you?'

'Which one do you want?'

'She wasn't wrong'

For the first time that day, Xeha allowed himself to be more open and optimistic about the him. It felt nice, knowing that he had someone that kept him company and entertained. Despite the guys lack of personal space and bluntly vulgar words -not as vulgar as the Js- he was kinda fun to hang out with. They didn't talked and laughed on the way here. He didn't seem that secretive, maybe Xeha could trust him but-

'You shouldn't get involved with them'

That thing in his chest had clenched his gut tighter. 'It probably felt cheated again' he knew this and despite all that he was still here. 'Well Xigbar is my ride home.' "Actually," he stood up from his seat and got everyone's attention, "I-I actually did came with someone but- I-I sorta ditched him be-because." He really couldn't deal with his stuttering act, it was annoying so he took a deep breathe and sighed. "Because I was acting stupid." All eyes were on him, some were shocked, most were just amused.

Sora was next to him just to cheer him on. The kid even clapped, "It's okay Xeha, we all act stupid sometimes." The brunette consoled and it resulted in laud snorts from behind. Which he turned and glared just to see his friends act innocent and whistling. "Now!" Xeha jumped a little when the brunette placed both his hands onto his shoulder blades. "What are you going to do now, Xe?" 'I have a lot to think of'

A/N   
Oh mama this became a long chapter, too long in my opinion 😅  
I'm sorry if it's too long 😓  
I only wrote like a 5 sentence story line and this is 3/5 of it.  
Ah well what's done is done. I'm sorry if I'm late with this chapter, it's like a Sunday night atm.  
I hoped you enjoyed the chapter 🐰  
As much as I love writing, i can get a bit carried away🦖  
Oh and here an important note, the lack of my content is because I'm studying for my finals.  
So I am really sorry if you have to wait long for updates. To my loyal readers I love you all so much and you deserve my sincere apology 🥰😘. 

Okay enough about me   
🦢If you have any opinions of the fic and chapters go ahead and express them, i like to know how other's feel about the plot.  
🐫If you have any advice you'd like to give, I'm open for that too bc I'm still a student and writing helps me improve [oh you know all the typos and misspelled and misused grammar] I h8 that when it happens, I lose marks ok my essays bc of that😖  
😻 Say I'm not just a fanfic writer but also a reader😋  
🙃No I don't reread before publishing even when I supposed to🙂

Alright ❤️ If you've read until here and still reading and haven't clicked off despite my endless messages that are unrelated to this fic bc I don't wanna spoil it but if you can predict the plot and are probably ahead of me; just know that   You're awsome⛱❤️⛱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far
> 
> Please leave your opinions if you have anything in mind; comments, advise, views . I’m open for any.
> 
> Oh and you can check out other platforms I’m on; to say hi or maybe be interested in following 
> 
> Twitter: @SeliaHearts  
> Tumblr: seliafrickinhearts  
> Wattpad: SeliaHearts


	11. Mistake number 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend: read the Wattpad ver. for the sake of the format

At this point, he was just wondering aimlessly around the festival. People were starting to flood the walkway even more as the afternoon struck. After Sora's kind offer to refresh, they went their separate ways. Now he didn't know what to do other than to get lost in his thoughts as he made rounds around the festival. 'Paopu Festivals,' If Sora hadn't told him he wouldn't have guessed it. Xigbar hadn't had the nerves to tell him himself too. 'Or was he planning to' he gulped his pride and wanted his mind to stray on other thing. Things that matter- 'Eraqus'. Xeha wondered what he could be doing right now. 

'Probably reading a book'

'Or lost in his screens'

'Could he still be at school'

'Has he come back?'

'Is he thinking about me?'

That ridiculous, he shook to himself. Refraining that there was no possible way that that carefree raven would think about him. He was probably tired. Xeha heard that the programme he got sent to would bust the shorty's schedule. 'If only you'd think about me, like how I think about you.' Surprisingly, Eraqus has been on his mind the whole time he's been with Xigbar. And he doesn't even know if he still wants to be anywhere near that jerk. 

Acting all cool.

Dragging down his pride.

Then making him feel all squishy inside.

It was utterly outrageous but, the look on his face when Xeha had bluntly rejected him was- if he could put it into words- sad or disappointed even. Sure, Xeha wasn't naturally that mean. He didn't take pleasure out of making other people miserable. Xigbar was just pushing too many of his buttons! Of course he'd snap but maybe it was just bad timing? 

'Alright Xe, get your feelings straight! It's Eraqus or Xigbar'

For some odd reason, this had become a difficult choice. His best friend since diapers or some hot jerk from highschool. It's leave or stay. Pondering of the thought, he realised why he felt so conflicted. Eraqus had left him signs that he was interested in actually dating Xeha. The prince of the school for crying out loud, who could get with anybody nice enough, how did Xeha go down the other path remains a mystery. Eraqus was gentle, nice, smart and actually had a social life aside from him. And in the end he wanted an introvert like him as a-

Xeha shook his head before he could finish that thought. He wasn't sure yet. 'Eraqus might not see it like that'. A fist had a full grip at the shirt he was wearing. Right above where his heart was. That last thought had suddenly made him feel... hurt. Stuck in his own dazing and fantasies, that all he's good for at least. Then he heard a wailing that came from an unfortunately familiar voice.

"Hoooi! That's Xeha right? Bitch we've been looking everywhere for you!" Came the laud blonde, who was holding a ball a dark fluff in one hand while waving the other. 'Is that a cat?' He squinted as he too came closer to approach them. Xigbar did say they'd be arriving later than them. Speaking of Xigbar, he was just a few feet behind them. Along with Jane and Jasmine, they however look happy to see him. Don't know if that's a good thing but oh well. The other guy had an obvious frown on his face that Xeha thought the 3Js were about to clobber him for. 

Instead, he received a full face of fur instead. "Meet Alice! Our mascot, hehe just kidding. Be a darling and hold her for me." He found himself with a cat now. Alice seemed to have no problem with him. So he didn't complain either. "Alright! What sort of rubbish they're selling here?!". Jasmine fixed her glasses, "I suppose we go and have a look now, shall we?" The two walked together as the others were behind their trail. 

At this moment, Xeha felt incredible awkward. At least the cat's providing him some comfort. He sighed into the soft fur and the creature purred. Good thing she wasn't heavy. "Did you and Xig get into a fight?" Too busy in his own thoughts, Jane was able to sneak next to him. He didn't really have an answer for her other than, "something like that."

Jane tangled a hand around his, carefully so he didn't drop Alice. "No worries hun, Xig always get like that. Now, don't let him ruin your day now. You're supposed to be enjoying this festival with us."

'Don't let him ruin your day'

It was actually the other way around.Glancing back, he caught Xigbar's stare right in the eye. Glancing down, he saw the goat plush he threw. Xeha decided that he'd approach him to apologise later. When his storm of emotions settled down and he could finally breathe. "You're right." Who knew that the 3J -well at least one of them- could get him so sentimental.

"I'm always right!" And there goes the image. "Say, those would look absolutely adorable on you!" She pointed at a stall promoting all types of colourful clothing. "Let's go check em out!" She pulled Xeha towards to stalls with a force that he shouldn't be so surprised at this point. "Wa-ait Jane! It says no pets allowed!"

🎡🎡🎡

The sun was almost sinking at the peak of horizon.

There were a lot of things he learnt from this whole extravagance. And by extravagance he actually meant chaos! The Js get what they want, when or wherever they go. Even then it still had to suit their taste. Sure, they had the looks but the way they bargained wasn't play house. Money wasn't nearly a problem, Xeha had acknowledged that all of them were wealthy. 'Damn rich kids'. But that didn't excuse Jennifers lack of manners or appropriate approach. There was one time at a stall where she threatened to burn it down and blame it on dog piss.

Xehanort didn't know what she was capable of but he'd rather not get between any of that. Oh no sir, he still had so much dignity to live for. 

However, out of all that there was some good that he didn't mind knowing. Jane had a dream of wanting to indulge more into the world of fashion. She mentioned that being a fashion designer was her goal. That creating different types of trends was her passion. Hence, explaining how Xeha and the other two would be her lad rats for the time being. Jasmine was keen on making sure the people around them knew their place. As mean as it sounds, her presence itself was life threatening. Why Xeha was at feet mile radius from her? Should've run while he had the chance. Now he's stuck, so might as well make the best of it.

Jennifer is Jennifer. She gets what she wants, no matter what. Be it jewellery, clothes and people. She apparently has power over them. Jane explained to him that it has something to do with her dad, whoever he was. Xeha would find out later anyways.

The sun was slowly sinking. Xigbar hadn't said a word the whole time. He must think that Xehanort was still upset for whatever reason he was oblivious to. So all he did was keep quiet and watch over the girls.... and Xeha, in case of any unwanted company. 

The 3Js hadn't ignored him completely, there were still tons of snarky comments here and there. Xig just responded normally. And normal was already a concerning level to the girls. That is until Jennifer nudged him hard at his ribs. Had him jolt back and almost letting go of Alice. "Oppss... didn't mean to hit ya that hard. So, barely a day with us and already a heartbreaker eh?" She had this wicked smirk on her face that would be a sign to 'run' before it was too late. But no, not for Xehe it wasn't. So he played along, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

The good thing was, that earn a snicker from the blonde. Bad thing was he didn't know why. "Oh we're gonna have fun grooming you." To become one of them, all he has to do is say yes. She glided her fine hand under Xehanort's chin just to get a reaction. And yes, she did make him shudder and he was very intimidated at this point. This was his opportunity, no more indirect choices they were throwing at him. He had to deny her offer. Before he gets too caught up.

Before he gets trap in this circle of friends.

'I don't want you near them'  
'They're bad news'

Xeha remembers his friend's warnings. He's just not heeding them.

"Can I-" 

Cat green eyes met gold. "Can I have time to consider this?"

The other three were right behind them, just waiting. Jennifer, face now looking stale from her previous joyous look walked back towards Xeha. Once she was close enough, she brought a hand up and just when Xeha expected a slap -eyes already closed-, he felt a cold hand caressing on his cheeks. When he looked at the owner of said hand, was staring at him with dead eyes. Nobody says 'no' to the dead, not Xeha the least. "Of course, we're always here... Open arms when you're ready".

That voice had equally sent shivers down his spine and no doubt a forest of goosebumps as how she was looking at him. He was frozen in place until that hand had decided to break him in and pinch his cheeks. "Now then," Xeha had gone mute. Jennifer relieved Alice's weight from him, "Come on girls! I think I need a moment in the washroom. Jas?". "Yes?". "Be a doll and look up the nearest one." And like that, she was already on her phone and the three left them.

🎪🎪🎪

Awkward,

There was no better way to describe this situation other than awkward. Only silence filled the void between them as they walked towards the pier. Jen and her girlfriends had gone, leaving only him and Xigbar to finish strolling around. 

There wasn't much to do now. They've went to every stall, per say Xeha was exhausted, and some were starting to pack up and go. Taking their place were the ones that rented the night hour. 

"Don't worry, I'll send ya back home before it gets too late."

'So he finally decides so break this silence'. Still, it wasn't easy to try and look him in the eye. Xehanort was still overwhelmed but his own ego that forming words other than apologies became difficult. 

"Look, I'm sorry that I took things too far. I shouldn't have pushed you around like that knowing-"

"Knowing what? What could you possibly know about me?" They still barely knew each, and all this time it didn't exactly showed like it was supposed to. 

Xigbar paused at this, thinking so form any sort of thoughts that could satisfy those questions. He hummed, "hmmm... let's see, you're-" Xeha was expecting that the jerk would push more of his buttons by spilling unrelated thing like 'cute' or maybe 'stupidly stubborn' but. "Eyes looked better before." What?. "Not that I don't like em now it's just-" he didn't justify.

"You like writing, I see you do it all the time."

What 

"You had horrible taste in clothing."

In

"You get all defensive when someone pokes fun of you."

The

"Especially when someone's flirting."

Fuckery

"And that's why he never flirts, he knows you better."

'He? Is he talking about Eraqus?' 

"And you know what? He's never made a move and I'm not a quitter. It's already obvious that I like you." He sprouted, covering his face that was reddening after that confession. "But, you don't seem interested. Can't blame you though, I am a jerk." He slump down, leaning onto the strong wooden fence.

If Xigbar was red at his own confession, Xehanort wished someone would shoot him at the spot. Everything Xigbar had just said went straight, striking that battle in his chest. He really didn't know what to say. Was he flattered at this? To be liked by someone who has a difficult time keeping a relationship together. Of course he knew about Xigbar's habits when it comes to dating. News flies fast, as fast as how most of his relationships end. 

"Look, I know I have a reputation when it comes to getting together with anyone but I can swear to you right now that I've never touched those people and they were all just pawns of Jen's stupid games." Jennifer also has a reputation, a reputation of ruining people's lives. Be it humiliating or exiling them, neither was good. But, Xeha seems to be on good terms with her.

"And I have been trying to figure out how'd it would work but then one dah you show up like a completely different person -that caught even Jen's attention- I was just glad, you were still the same."

The same?

Xigbar was running out of things to say at the right time. It's as if he had more but was still holding it in. So Xehanort decided that now was the right time to confront his emotions. "Xigs, I have noticed that you've been trying-". "I've never tried so hard." Xeha shot him a glare when he interrupted him, but did his best to soften his voice.

"It's just that, Eraqus has made a move and he and I-" stammering, he was stammering his words and weren't filling them in correctly. He looked distressed to officially tell anyone what he thought. Like writing, once you start, it's hard to stop. And he kept pouring out whatever incoherent thoughts he'd had this whole time.

"I-I just don't know. He's never said anything about this and just tells me things I can't even understand properly. I don't even know if he's always acted this way. All passive and secretive. It drives me nuts. And even so I'm his best friend-" 

It was a good thing, Xigbar cut him off when he did because tears were threatening to fall from how much he's been holding it in. "'Best friend' seems like your least favourite word right now." 

He sniffled, eyes darting down on the wooden surface. Xeha didn't feel like continuing. "You have feeling for him but you're still unsure about the other party." He sniffled again, teary eyes he's trying to wipe. "I'm sorry Xig I-"

"No, no, no, no. You have nothing to be sorry about. I get it, you're heart's still tender from a previous ache." 'I don't want to see you cry again.' Xigbar held onto the other's shoulders.

"How about this, since scarecrow is taking his sweet savage time, how about I help you this situation you have?"

He's willing to? Even when...-

He felt big rough finger caress away his tears. "You'll really- ?"

Xigbar pulled him closer, almost as if they were embracing each order. 

I'll wait, I'll wait for you.

Even if it takes a thousand years, until you want me.

A/N

For the sake of giving strength and motivation to this excuse of a writer; please rate and review/ comment.

Constructive criticism is a 👌  
I apologise greatly if there's an unsatisfying amount of vocabularies or for any grammatical errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tq to those who continue to support this fic since the beginning (thumbs up)
> 
> Welcome newcomers 😊 hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> I’ve recently set up an instagram account mainly to post my art and fic art of this fic. Care to check it out (same username)
> 
> Oh and If you’re interested, since I wrote this on Wattpad (the format is better) I recommend checking it out there. 
> 
> Istg, there needs to be more Xehaqus/EraXeha there
> 
> Anyways good day


	12. Mistake number 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling

"You what?!"

His back stood straight from his chair at the strict voice 

He told him. He actually told him and was getting yelled at through the phone. The voice of his beloved best friend, ringing directly in his ear and abusing his eardrums. "Look, it's not what you think-". "Not what I think?! You went on a date, without telling me and overall with them of all people?!". Xeha sighed through the phone, "I'm telling you now, aren't I?". Eraqus was definitely sending death glares at him through his cell. It radiated and Xeha wasn't so sure if he should continue this conversation or just let Era cool off first.

The thoughts in his head grew heavily at this. It was either he told Eraqus himself or the other eventually finding out. The latter option would've ended even worse. Who knows how many people from school were at that festival? Aside from Sora's group, of course. Yet, still would've made Eraqus more mad at him for keeping secrets.

"Can you just please listen to me?"

"Why should I? You apparently have no problem not listening to me!"

Xeha went dead silent after that. Still keeping his friend on the other end of the line. A sigh was heard from the latter.

"I didn't mean to yell... I'm just- I told you they were trouble." From Xeha's end of the line, he could tell from Eraqus' voice that his friend was trying to soften his words. A hint of disappointment was felt too. So, he tried to reason. "They didn't get me into any trouble" he was finding his own words, "and it was hardly a date. We only hang out, is all."

He left the part where it was partially a date at the beginning with Xigbar. Knowing too well that would make Eraqus more upset if he did. 

"Why did you agree in the first place?" Came the question, coldly.

"They," he decided to not mention who or which one, "helped me get out of a session with Mr. Eden in class."

There came a short silence on Eraqus' part. As if, he were processing the things Xeha decided not to keep from him and things that had happened since last week. Which was; this was the first time he'd mention Eden since then. "I thought you liked that teacher?" Words took time to form in his head before Eraqus continued, "What changed?"

 

'What changed?' Everything .

His passion in writing

View of school 

Thought process

How he looks himself in the mirror 

But... he couldn't tell Eraqus that! It would be too much to set up a story time of his mental breakdown. That would make his best friend dislike him even more... right?

"I-" the river under his skin was growing hotter. A heat he didn't know of until he took notice in it. "I just don't know yet." Even he wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. "You don't? So you decided you didn't like him one day and went for the Queen Bees instead." 'They came to me.' 

Part of that accusation, made his blood start to boil. "I didn't go to them-". "But you also didn't stop them."

There, another pause and Xeha didn't know what else to say to his best friend. Eraqus was just equally silent. Then the next time he heard his voice were of warnings. "They'll burry you Xe. So deep that even I'll not recognise you anymore. I don't want you to change-" a familiar voice came next to that

'Boring'

"I've dealt with them before." When was that? He continued. "And they'll hurt you." Eraqus sounded more sympathetic than he should be for Xeha. Were they that bad? Did Eraqus know them that well to out such accusations on them?

Xehanort wanted to assume the best. That his best friend was just worried about him and he probably knew best when it came to socialising. Of course, Xeha had been the shut in and least experienced when it came to relationships. All this time, he only had Eraqus. Maybe he should trust him, for once.

"Alright Era, I'll try my best to avoid them." When he said that, it sounded genuine enough to satisfy Eraqus' requests. There were still lots of plot holes needed to be filled. Eraqus' worries didn't come from nowhere. 

"Good... say, how about we celebrate when I get back?" Ah, that's right. It wouldn't be a week before they see each other again. Eraqus with his master-programme or something. 'Beats being 'The prince of the school' must be exhausting'

Xeha could speak highly of Eraqus any day. Sure he was only a few months older than him but he also knew the raven best compared to everybody else. 'I wonder what it would be like if we were actually-'. 

"Meow ~!"

"That would be nice. My place?" Finally, that tension was over.

"Yeah and was that a cat?" Alice had just woken up from her midnight nap. He'd forgotten all about her and that Jennifer had asked him to watch until tomorrow. Where he'd return the cat after school. Ansem hadn't mind the cat and his grandfather didn't notice her. Now, how was he supposed to explain this to Eraqus?

"Uhh... yeah! Just a stray I picked up." He tried to surpass the awkward laughter that came after he said that. And the offended stare Alice was giving him for calling her a stray. "When did you make it a habit at picking up stays?" He heard the soft chuckle at the end of that. 

"Dad hates cats, so while he's not here, what harm can it do?"

"Get into trouble with your dad. Go on! Don't say I didn't warn you" the sarcasm in his voice had completely washed out the anger that was there earlier. "Yeah yeah, you should be going to sleep now. Busy tomorrow, aren't you?" It was half pass midnight.

"Yeah, you too. Good luck at school tomorrow and remember what I said."

Xeha reassured him. But, he still was in with the plan of reaching to his friend's heart. And the Queen Bees -at least Xigbar- was willing to help him with it. And maybe when that's done, they could get along more?

Maybe, they all could be friends once he and Er were-

He just realised. Was it recent or was it always there? 

He laid on his bed as Alice followed him suit. Cutely curling up next to him. Arms stretched to switch off the lights and when darkness enveloped the whole room, his eyelids grew heavy.

To like -or more so- be in love with his best friend? Always reassuring his wellbeing. Being next to him with his warm light touch. Hearing the voice of protectiveness like he really cared. Xeha was never this caught up with his emotions. And he wasn't drunk this time.

He loves Eraqus. And he needed -no he starved for- more reasons why. 

Eraqus was always with him.

Knew him best

Smart

Cunning 

Cute

Sometimes a damn fox

All of those traits that left bubbles inside out of him. Would it hurt if he grew closer? Be more than just a best friend to Eraqus? Feel him closer, his touch, his love and his... affection?

This all started reminding him of that kiss and suddenly he thought... could Era want more than just a kiss? Would Xeha be willing to give it to him? Let him-

Yes

Absolutely, yes!'

Those thoughts ended as he was enveloped into sleep. Where his other fantasies ran wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in touch with me on Tumblr if you want (seliafrickinhearts).  
> You can ask questions or just drop by to say hi
> 
> I’m open for improvements and advice <3
> 
> -constructive criticism  
> -comments on what you think of the plot  
> -kudos ‘show me some love’  
> -and...share?  
> -Also available on Wattpad for format purposes 
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
